The intern, the office and the Xmas party - Christmas Calendar
by Henrika Fanfiction
Summary: Anastasia goes to GEH, not for the interview but for an internship. This is a little Christmas treat for my readers.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a little December treat for my readers. _**

**_I will be updating this daily at about 10 am (GMT+2) until the 24th. _**

**_Comments, reviews and guesses are welcome :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The clear stainless steel doors of the elevator slide open, and I find myself having a minor panic attack. My hands are sweating, my pulse is racing. I take a quick look at my frightened image in the mirror and swallow. <em>Get yourself together, you <em>_can do this, Ana. _I step out of the elevator onto the top floor.

Walking across the vast white office, I look at the impeccably dressed blondes behind the desks. I think back to my job interview, and if the fact that all women I met were blondes seemed odd then, it seems even more so now. Someone must have breached protocol when hiring me, or maybe I missed the small print, there must be a clause about allowed hair colors in there somewhere. I suppress the urge to laugh as the blondes look up in sync, their perfectly manicured fingers tapping away on the keyboard without missing a beat.

"Good morning Ms. Steele. I'm Andrea and you will be working with me." One of the blondes stands and greets me.

"Good morning. Call me Ana, please." I shake her hand, hoping that my hands are not clammy. I glance down at our joined hands and swallow my groan. _I should've had a manicure before starting here. Well, at least__I'm dressed accordingly in a stylish knitted cardigan and a dark blue pencil skirt, thanks to Kate's insistence__to use her wardrobe._

"Mr. Grey is quite strict with protocol. Can we compromise on Anastasia?" Andrea suggests.

"Sure," I answer with a fake smile. _I'll __roll my eyes __later. _

"Follow me, please," she says, and takes off walking towards the crossing hallway.

All I can think of, as I walk behind her, is the fact, that the one thing more annoying than being called _Ms. Steele_, is actually being called by my whole name. But hey, they sign my paycheck, so they can call me whatever they want. Just... Why couldn't mom name me something normal? Like Anne, Annie, Stacy... or even Mary? But no. _Ah-nah-sta-si-ya. _Ugh.

We pass a man sitting by a desk, obviously having some issues with the computer, judging by the frown on his face. He shoves up his glasses onto his brown hair and rubs his eyes. _He's definitely not blond. Maybe the clause only applies to women?_

Andrea leads me into a conference room and asks me to take a seat. I pull out the chair closest to the front, place my bag on the next and sit. _Oh, a comfortable conference room chair, that's a first. _

"No! Not in that chair." She snaps, making me jump up like the chair was on fire.

"Oh. Um. Is this one okay?" I put my hand on the chair with my bag.

"Yes, that one's fine." Andrea's plastered-on smile returns. With sharp efficiency she places her laptop on the table, and switches the image to the big screen while dimming the lights. I shove my bag to the floor and sit.

"I'll leave you to watch this, and if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them later on." Andrea says and closes the door behind her. I sigh, relieved to be left alone for a moment, but my nerves are still acting up. _Of course I had to sit in the wrong chair, maybe it's an unwritten rule? Less than fi__fteen minutes into the first day of my internship, and I already feel like a failure._

I lean back in my chair and look up towards the screen as a stylish black and white video, introducing me to the world of Grey Enterprises Holdings, starts running.

* * *

><p>There's a Pinterest board made for this, each day's post has a picture too.<p>

pinterest dot com slash mrshff slash xmas-calendar


	2. Chapter 2

Just as the video ends, Andrea steps in and switches on the lights.

"Any questions?"

"Um." Nothing comes to mind. I'm still trying to grasp the hugeness of the company and all the different branches. _Just ask her something, anything, or she'll think you didn't even pay attention. _

"Is this the only office of GEH?" _Lame, lame, lame._

"No, we have offices in New York, London and Hong Kong," she answers me patiently.

_Wow._ I manage not to say that out loud.

"Anything else?"

_I try to think, but I only hear crickets_... So I shake my head.

"Good. I'll show you around then," she smiles and looks almost friendly.

"Should I leave my bag?"

"Please take it with you, there's another meeting here in fifteen minutes."

"Of course there is." I mutter and tug the bag from the floor and sprint after Andrea, whose heels are already clicking down the hallway.

The introductions are swift. Olivia is blonde number two, she's relatively new, and apparently her nerves are still acting up. She seems scared even of her own shadow. The guy we saw earlier, was Barney, the IT guy. All the executives whose offices are on the top floor are in meetings, negotiations and-or wherever. So we go to the break room. Andrea shows me how the coffeemaker works, but I doubt that I'll know how to use it, since I didn't understand to take notes. Who knew making coffee needed an engineering degree?

Finally she leads me to my desk, near to the room where I was watching the introduction video.

"And this is your desk. Please keep it neat, Mr. Grey doesn't appreciate sloppiness."

_Woohoo! I have an own desk!_ I grin, but try my best to act professional.

"So, this is what I need you to do." Andrea gives me a folder with the text Office Christmas Party neatly typed on the label. "Here's a list of caterers. Call them, and have them send us their offers by the end of the day."

"Okay. For what occasion?" I want to smack my head as soon as the question is out there. Andrea's lips curl into a tight smile. Not a friendly one.

"The office Christmas party. All the information is in the folder, the amount of guests, the location etc."

"Of course. I'll get right on it."

Sitting down by my desk, I turn to the computer and prepare a file to keep my actions organized.

I dial the first place on Andrea's list and feel like a total fraud as I say,

"This is Anastasia Steele from Grey Enterprises. Could you please send us an offer for the catering of an event?"

Getting the right people on the phone is surprisingly easy, and their willingness to work with me seems to skyrocket when they realize where I'm from and how big an event it is going to be.

After five calls I start to relax, and believe the introduction. _Yes, I am indeed Ana Steele of GEH._

Taking a short break, I feel happy and confident. I just wish I could talk to someone, tell them how everything is going, but Andrea and Olivia are busy and I don't really know anyone else. Even Barney vanished after he finished setting up my email account. Maybe I should send Kate a message. I'm sure she's waiting on pins and needles to hear from me.

I grab my bag and search for my phone. Where the heck is it? Damn, I have too much junk in my bag! I can't even pour its contents onto the table, as Andrea's comment about a neat desk haunts me.

My pulse is thudding in my ears. Not knowing where my phone is, is nerve-wracking. I had it when I came to the office, so it can't be far, I rationalize. I decide to do, just like we do at home with Kate when we are missing a phone, call it and locate it by its sound.

I glance around, and punch in my number into the phone I've been working on all morning, and hope that no one notices my moment of despair.

* * *

><p>AN: You guys are awesome!<p>

Hxx


	3. Chapter 3

I hear the familiar ringtone, but it's definitely not coming from my bag, nor my desk.

_Oh fudge!_ I slam the phone shut and the sound coming from open door of the conference room stops. _Ok, think quickly, Ana._ A few men left the room a few minutes ago… So, the room is empty. I bite my nails as I think. I have to do it, I have to get my phone.

Not wasting any time, I sneak in the door, and glance over the table. Empty. I go to the chair I sat in, and pull out the one next to it._Double fudge! _The chairs are also empty.

"The sound definitely came from here," I mumble and bend to look beneath the table_. _There it is! Of course, in the middle of the wide table. _Ok, be quick, get the phone and get out of here before anyone sees you._ I kneel and crawl beneath the table on my hands and knees. I pick up the phone, and glancing at the screen, a wave of relief flushes over me, there's only one missed call. I start crawling in reverse, which is definitely not an easy task considering the tightness of my skirt.

Once safely out from beneath the desk I sit back on my heels. A strange tingling sensation goes up my spine. I hear someone clearing their throat, and I jolt - I'm not alone in the room.

I turn my head, and a pair of black shoes, topped by gray slacks comes into view. I don't dare to whip up my gaze, opting for moving slowly instead, while begging all the divinities that the man in front of me is just the creation of my imagination. My breath is caught in my throat as he looks down at me, his brow lifted and his lips turned into a slightly crooked smile.

"Not that I have anything against women kneeling by my feet... But who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asks and I think I just might melt into a puddle. He has the most amazing voice, it's a bit dark, rugged, but soft as silk at the same time.

"I'm... Um..." I stutter as I scramble up from the floor. "I'm Anastasia Steele, and I was just getting my phone."

"Anastasia." My name rolls of his beautiful lips, as he shamelessly checks me out.

"I must've dropped it when I was here earlier." My cheeks burning I ramble on, even though he didn't ask. "It's my first day here."

That catches his attention.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm the new intern." I smile, trying to feign confidence.

An older blonde woman, wearing a black suit with a decorative corset, and four inch stilettos, walks in as if she owns the place.

"Christian, darling." She purrs, and the hair on my neck rises. "I didn't know we'd have company."

"I was just leaving." I manage to fake a confident looking smile as I slip past the woman in black and close the door behind me.

I sit by my desk and put my head in my hands to collect my frazzled nerves.

The embarrassment of being found crawling on the floor is subsided by the fact that, that woman gives me the major creeps. Oh God, I hope I won't have to work with her. The more I think about it, the more I doubt that she works here. She just doesn't fit the bill, bar by being blonde. But that man... Christian, was it? Now him, I could work with… Under... Or on top... _Don't let your imagination go there, Ana._ Reluctantly I wipe off the X-rated images off my mind. _Yeah, __stay professional.._.

I allow myself one more minute of imagining him in... _Oh, come on!_

Thinking back at our brief encounter I frown. What was that remark about women kneeling by his feet? The little feminist in me wants to be appalled, I don't know if it's about the comment in itself, or the fact that I'd happily be kneeling in front of him. _Oh, the prospects of that position..._

I wipe off that last thought, and get back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have to admit, I was thinking to have a super silly ringtone for her... Any suggestions on what it could be if I will need it later on?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

I've been working hard, only leaving my desk to go ask Andrea a few questions and to visit the ladies room. I suppose lunchtime has gone by, but I'm too excited and nervous to think about eating.

I'm well through the list of caterers, so I move on to music and entertainment. I have no idea what we are going for, this being my very first real company Christmas party, because the Clayton's hardware store staff parties that were in the pub down the road, don't count.

That same tingle I felt on the floor of the conference room runs up my spine. I feel him, even before I raise my eyes to see him approaching. He has an arrogant swagger to his step, he apparently knows that he's gorgeous and that all women swoon in his presence.

"Ms. Steele." He says as he's about to pass my desk, and I blush as I say,

"Christian."

He stops and frowns, but then his expression turns a smirk. "Anastasia. How is your first day going?"

"It's been busy, Andrea set me in charge for getting the Christmas party planned."

His eyebrows pop up.

"Really? I might have to attend it this year then."

"You usually don't go?" I ask in surprise. "Oh. Don't tell me, this is your first year at GEH? "

He grins as he answers me. "No, I've been here quite some time, I just haven't felt like going to the Christmas parties before."

"I just hope I'll get everything organized," I think about the file and the heap of stuff still waiting to be done. "It does wonders when I say I'm working for GEH though," I add and smile.

"Ah yes, it's the magic of the Grey name." He winks at me, and his eyes sparkle. _Is he flirting with me? _

"Yeah, but since I'm not a magician, I'd better get back to work, or we won't have anything to eat, or dance to." _Did I really just wave off the gorgeous guy flirting with me? _

"Speaking of eating... Have you had lunch yet?" He asks, ignoring the fact that I said that I had to get back to work.

I shake my head. "I'm too excited to eat." Never mind the fact that I forgot my lunch bag at home. I might be working at GEH, but the first salary is two weeks away and last time I checked, my account showed a balance of $25. But there's no way I'm telling Mr. Thousand-dollar-suit that.

"You have to eat, Anastasia," he says, the amused sparkle vanishing from his eyes.

I don't get a chance to reply him, because his phone rings, interrupting our little tête-à-tête. He checks the caller and says, "I have to take this," and walks away. I only hear him answer the phone with rough "Is it done?" before disappearing behind the corner.

Half an hour later, I get a call from the lobby that there's a delivery for me.

"Oh, ok. Do you need me to come sign for it?" I ask.

"No, Ms. Steele. We already sent the delivery upstairs."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I close the phone just as a freckly teenaged redhead steps out of the elevator. Her shirt says Vincent's deli, as does the take out bag she carries over to my desk.

"A chicken Caesar salad and sparkling water for a Ms. Steele." She smiles widely, as she takes out a plate and silverware, basically setting the table for me.

"That's me. But I didn't order anything..." I stutter as I dig through my bag searching for my wallet, hoping that I have enough money to pay for this.

"Well, someone did, and they also paid in full."

"Really? Well, thank you."

"Enjoy!" she says, and leaves as quickly as she appeared, leaving me utterly confused by the surprise lunch.

I look at the lunch that she set up, and see the note placed on the perfectly folded napkin.

_Anastasia,_

_Enjoy your lunch. _

_- C_

* * *

><p>AN: I loved the ringtone ideas! :)<p>

H xx


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Let's go back just a little bit, and look through the eyes of our beloved Christian Grey.**_

* * *

><p>"Your 11 am meeting has arrived, Mr. Grey, I told the receptionist to send her up." Andrea calls and informs me.<p>

_Just fucking great_, a meeting with Elena. I'm sure, she'll give me hell for letting Susannah go. It's not that she wasn't a good submissive, she just started to get on my nerves. And her contract was conveniently ending anyway. Next sub, if I'll ever have another, will definitely not come through Elena's contacts.

Maybe I should just take a break from the whole BDSM scene? I'm definitely lacking interest in the whole thing anyway. The hassle of auditioning a new sub is just... Not fucking worth it. Elena thought she was helping, doing the initial interviews the last time, but turns out she's clueless to what I really want. And it's clearer now more than ever, that I don't want anything to do with her. I really hope the lawyers can find a loophole we can use to pull out from her beauty salon business. It doesn't give me anything but a headache anyway, financially it's a mess.

I walk over to the conference room, as I want to be there before Elena. There's no way in hell I'm meeting her in my office ever again.

Entering the room I frown at the disarray of the chairs. Whomever was here earlier, should know better than to leave the room in this state. I circle the desk and drop my jaw. There's a beautiful petite brunette crawling from beneath the table and then kneeling on the floor in front of me. Damn. A surge of blood goes straight to my dick as she looks up at me, her blue eyes wide of shock and a blush spreading like a wildfire over her cheeks.

Our brief interaction is over in a heartbeat as Elena walks in and the brunette disappears.

"I didn't know you have started to bring your subs to the office." Elena says, as she sits and leans back, crossing her legs in an all too obvious attempt of being sexy.

I snap my head up, surprised by her words. "She's not my sub." But as soon as I've said the words, I realize that she would be perfect though.

"Yeah, right." Elena waves her hand, totally undermining my comment. I clench my jaw, and count to ten. _You can't get away with murder, Grey, cool it._

"We are not here to talk about my subs, not present, potential or past. You get that? We are here to go through the financial issues of your salon. I'm already this close to pulling my money," I show half an inch with my fingers. "One wrong word, and I'm out. I'm sure you understand where that leaves you." I lean against the table looking down at her.

Elena sits up, and mutters "I'll behave."

An hour later, I'm fed up with her poor excuses. I order her, in a not so polite way, to get her shit together, the numbers right and the costs down. She leaves with a huff and I sigh of relief. _Damn, that woman gets on my nerves_. The meeting was a fucking waste of my time. The only useful thing I've done in the last sixty minutes, is sending a message to Welch, the head of security, asking him to get me the file on the new intern.

I leave the conference room fuming, and what do I see. A certain pretty little brunette, sitting by her desk, working. My mood changes in an instant. I can't believe I have missed the memo on this one. I remember allowing Ros and Andrea to hire an intern, but I never thought they'd get one that would be a perfect… _Don't go there Grey. _

"Ms. Steele." I say as I can't resist seeing those eyes again.

"Christian," she says and it makes my dick twitch. Damn, my name sounds sexy rolling off those lips. I catch myself from reprimanding her for using my first name, because _Christian _sounds so good.

I'm just about to ask her for lunch, when Welch calls and interrupts us. I excuse myself, as I really can't take this call in front of Anastasia. While on the phone I walk to my office, email Vincent's and order lunch for the first woman maybe ever, to really catch my attention.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You guys rock!<br>Mrs. Fraser, my friend and co-president of the BonJovi FanClub - Thank you :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

It's the second day of my internship, and I feel a lot more confident than I did the day before. I remembered my lunch, so no need for a mystery lunch knight to feed me. I make a mental note to thank Christian when I see him.

Butterflies flutter around in the pit of my stomach at the mere prospect of bumping into him again. The dreams I had of him last night, are still making me blush.

"Good morning, Anastasia." Andrea greets me when I step out of the elevator.

"Good morning, Andrea, Olivia." I say and Olivia replies with a small nod. "So, what's on the schedule today?"

"First of all, there's a staff meeting in half an hour. After that, we will go through the offers you got from the caterers, and decide on which one we are going to use," Andrea says.

"Oh, okay."

"The meeting is at quarter to nine." Andrea looks at me, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows to make her point. "Don't be late. Mr. Grey will be attending."

"I won't." I say and leave them to continue their work. I'm almost half way to the break room when I realize to ask

"Where will it be?"

"The same room where you were yesterday." Andrea answers without looking up from her screen.

I suddenly feel nervous at the prospect of meeting the CEO, since I haven't met him yet. I only saw him once yesterday, and even then, I didn't know who it was. Well, not until I asked Olivia who the gentleman, a senior version of James Bond by Brosnan, walking out of the CEO's office was, and she said it was Mr. Grey. Thankfully, Olivia didn't realize, that I didn't recognize the CEO. It was definitely not my brightest moment.

I put my lunch in the fridge, before heading over to my desk to prepare for the meeting later on. I've got all the offers neatly printed out and arranged from the least to the most expensive. As if money would be an issue, I scoff. Maybe I should've organized them alphabetically? I browse through the papers. Well, it'll just have to do, as I don't have time to rearrange them.

One quick visit to the ladies room later, I'm ready for my first ever staff meeting. The haphazard semiweekly get-togethers we used to have by the tool-isle at Clayton's do not count.

The door is open, so I go in, mentally preparing myself for having to introduce myself in front of everyone.

As soon as I cross the threshold, a very familiar tingle sneaks its way up my spine. _Oh my._ Christian is already sitting by the table, tapping away on his laptop.

"Good morning, Anastasia." He says as he sees me.

My brain fails me. I know I'm supposed to reply him, but I can't get my lips to move.

"Hi." I finally squeak, and in an instant my cheeks are burning, as the naughty dreams come rushing back to my mind, many of which took place in this very room.

"Did you enjoy your lunch yesterday?"

"Yes, the salad was delicious, thank you." I smile and actually want to sigh of relief, as my brain has again started collaborating with my mouth.

The relief doesn't last long though, as I realize where he is sitting. He's in that chair, the chair that Andrea specifically told me not to use. I have to do something, as she will soon be here and if she sees him in that chair, it won't be pretty.

"Christian. Wouldn't it be better if you'd sit in this chair?" I pat the one in front of me, hoping he will get the hint.

He cocks his head. "No, why?"

"It's just…" And that is as far as I get before Andrea, Olivia and a few other women – all blonde – walk in. It's like the invasion of the Stepford wives, for crying out loud. I shake my head, mouthing the words _never mind_ as I try to look apologetic without it being too obvious. He is on his own, I can't help him anymore. I just hope that he can manage the wrath of Andrea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I just have to say, I love your response to this little Christmas calendar story. I'm in awe! <strong>_

_**Someone compared this to one of those kids chocolate calendars, a small daily surprise treat, and that's exactly what I was going for! **_

_**Happy independence day to all the other Finns out there!**_

_**H xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

Barney saunters in after the blondes and pulls out the chair beside me, the same one I just offered Christian.

"Hey Ana." Barney says. "How do you like working at GEH so far?" I notice Christian squint his eyes, before regaining his poker face.

"Great." I smile at Barney, and feel a pair of steel grey eyes drilling into me. I glance towards Christian, but I don't dare to look at him for more than a second at a time, as I can barely reign in my imagination as it is. The fact that he's exactly in the same spot I met him yesterday… well, let's just say, it brings up a slew of ideas, all very much NSFW.

As the last persons are finally seated, I'm surprised that Andrea hasn't said a word to Christian about the chair. With the way she reacted when I sat there, I thought she's react in some way. Something doesn't quite add up.

I don't get to dwell on that thought much longer asChristian stands up and smiles, obviously confident to the core. I glance at the people sitting around the table, and see quite a few women and a man discreetly swooning.

"Good morning everyone," he says, but doesn't wait for an answer before he moves on to brief us on the current financial situation and other issues that I'm having a hard time following.

The meeting is well on the way, but there's no sign of the Mr. Grey I saw yesterday. I lean to my right and whisper to Barney,

"I thought the CEO was supposed to be here?" Barney looks at me like I've suddenly grown a second head.

"He is," he whispers back.

Someone then addresses Christian as Mr. Grey, and the pieces of the puzzle suddenly click into place. Heart. Failure.

_Holy crap_... Christian is the CEO. Lord knows I'm the only brunette in the room, and according to the stereotype, things should be in my favor, but at the moment I feel like the biggest idiot in the world. Could the ground just open and swallow me whole? Now. Please? Pretty please, with sugar on top?

I take a deep breath, fighting the urge to leave. That little voice inside my head is yelling at me to get out, run, and never look back. But since that's not realistically an option, so I just settle for mentally smacking myself. Why in the world, didn't I Google the CEO like I was going to? I think back... Oh... Now I remember why I didn't. Damn Kate and her man trouble.

"...Ms. Steele started working here, yesterday was it?" Christian asks, snapping me from planning how to get back at Kate.

"Yes, sir." I most likely look like a tomato at this point, but I try to act professional. _Fake it, 'til you make it, Ana. _

Christian seems to lose his train of thought for a second.

"She is working with Andrea helping to arrange the Christmas party. So, if anyone has ideas for the program or special diet requests, you can email them to Andrea or Ms. Steele - Anastasia." He looks in my direction, just in time to see my reaction to my name rolling off his lips. I pull in a sharp breath as warmth tingles somewhere deep inside me. I don't know how he does it? The way he says me name is so... Sexy.

I hardly hear anything of the rest of the meeting. I can't focus because he has made me hot and bothered, and not in the good way. Or well, maybe just a little in the good way. But basically, I just want to get out of this room and hide from the world, or at least him. I can't believe I didn't know that he was the CEO. And I can't believe he didn't tell me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! H xx<br>Oh - and for the ones who are not familiar with NSFW it means Not Suitable For Work**_


	8. Chapter 8

The meeting is finished by Christian pointing out that Friday isn't an excuse for slacking, and wishing everyone a good weekend.

I'm the first one out, half running to the ladies room. I lock myself in the booth and collect my scrambled thoughts. I realize, that probably no one, well except Barney, noticed that I didn't know who Christian was. I wait another minute, before I go back to get my files, and head over to Andrea's desk.

* * *

><p>Luckily, I manage not to bump into Christian all day. I might have been hiding from him, but let's keep that off the record.<p>

Lunch was a tuna sandwich in the break room with Olivia, who is actually quite nice. We talk about our plans for the weekend, mine basically being a good book and a glass or two of wine, unless Kate drags me to her friend's party.

"Speaking of parties… Can I make a suggestion for the Christmas party?" Olivia asks.

"Sure, go ahead." I bite a chunk of my sandwich.

"I was thinking, that maybe we could arrange a secret Santa sort of thing."

"You mean one of those where you get a present for someone, and they give a present to someone else?"

"Yes, that's it." She blushes, and I get the sneaking suspicion that she has an ulterior motive with that request. I don't ask about it further though.

"I think that sounds like a good idea, but you know, I'll have to take it up with Andrea, as she's the one making all the decisions." I tell her.

"I know." Olivia nods.

"You should've just told her, and get the answer up front."

"No! She would've said it was stupid."

I hardly manage not to roll my eyes. So what, if Andrea would've said that it's a bad idea? Then skip it, and move on. But Olivia insists that I promise to ask Andrea about it, without telling her whose idea it originally was.

* * *

><p>The time flies by as I'm working, and by the time I finally shut my laptop, it's late, and I'm tired, but also happy that I'm ahead. I've gone through the whole to-do list, so I can relax over the weekend without anything hanging over my head.<p>

The floor is eerily empty, as both Andrea and Olivia have already left. I contemplate on switching off the lights as I leave, but decide against it, as I have no idea if there are still others on this floor.

I grab my jacket and sigh, as I look out the floor to ceiling window and see that it has started raining. _Well, that's just dandy_… Of course my umbrella is by the door. At home.

In the elevator I press the button for the first floor. As the doors start to close, I hear footsteps approaching across the tile floor. I push the button for closing the doors, willing them to be shut quicker, before whomever it is, reaches the elevator. I'm so not in the mood of awkward chit chat with someone I've never met before.

Christian slips in, just before the doors close. It seems, my luck isn't about to change any time soon.

"Anastasia." He nods and smirks while leaning back against the wall.

"Mr. Grey." I nod politely.

He looks shocked, but I suspect that he's just faking it.

"What happened to Christian?" he asks, and I roll my eyes.

"I found out that he's the CEO. And… I was briefed, that the CEO likes things to be formal. Hence. Mr. Grey." I pause between the last words to make my point.

"She was right. I do like the formality…" he grins cockily. "But you know what? Let's make a deal."

"I'm listening," I say folding my arms in front of my chest.

"When it's just you and me, you call me Christian…"

"But..." I object a bit too quickly, trying to come to terms with the whole thing.

"I wasn't finished." He fails miserably at looking stern, which makes me smile.

"… And I will forget the fact that you didn't know that I'm your boss."

Cue blush.

"Yeah. Um." I swallow. "Sorry about that, it was a pure misunderstanding as I thought the CEO was older."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Olivia told me that one older gentleman was Mr. Grey."

Christian laughs and I watch his Adam's apple bounce. My, my, Christian Grey laughing, it's definitely a sight to behold.

"That was my dad."

"Of course it was." I close my eyes and shake my head, I should have known.

"So did you get any suggestions for the party?" He says after a moment breaking the silence.

"Not many. There was some requests for special diets, but only one other idea, the Secret Santa."

"Hm." Christian strokes his chin while staring at the numbers approaching 1. He taps his lip with the tip of his finger and I cannot tear my eyes off his mouth. Unintentionally, I lick my bottom lip.

"Secret Santa could be nice," he says surprising me. I had thought the idea might be a bit silly for GEH. "But there's one thing more the party should have."

"Oh? What?"

The elevator arrives on ground floor. Christian leans closer and for a second I hold my breath as I think he will kiss me.

"A mistletoe." He whispers, winks and saunters out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A mistletoe? Does that mean... Kissing? No, it couldn't, could it? I reason as I walk through the empty lobby buttoning up my jacket and digging in my bag for my gloves and toque.

The rain beats against the pavement as I walk towards the bus stop. It's not too far away, thank goodness.

I stop by a crossing, and a taxi speeds past me, spraying water all over the sidewalk, and the people on it, including me. _Just great._

Mere seconds later, a black car pulls up by the curb. The passenger side door swings open and a man gets out. I hardly notice him though, as I'm scrambling to get under a roof as soon as possible.

"Anastasia!" the man hollers, running up to me, opening an umbrella.

"Christian?"

"What are you doing out here in this weather?" He holds the umbrella over my head, leaving himself in the rain.

"I'm on my way home." _Duh_.

"By public transport?" He looks at me in disbelief.

"No, by a golden chariot... Of course by public transport." I over-emphasize the words. I move a bit closer to him, so that he can get under the umbrella too. "You're standing in the rain, this umbrella is big enough to fit us both." I offer him as an explanation.

"Well, I'm not made of sugar," he retorts, but doesn't move an inch. A strange tension is building between us, as he checks me out with a concerned frown on his face. "You're soaked, and you're just two blocks from GEH. Let me drive you home."

_Wow._ I can't believe he is offering me a ride. I don't feel quite comfortable about accepting though. He must have plans, it's Friday evening after all.

"I'm sure you're busy... But if I could just borrow your umbrella?" He frowns at my suggestion.

"Just get in the car, Anastasia." It definitely sounds like an order, but then he adds in a softer tone. "Please?"

I close my eyes and sigh. "Okay. You are sure that it's not any trouble? I live in Ballard… Is that anywhere near your route?"

"It's close enough." He smiles, and ushers me to the backseat of his Audi.

I'm surprised to see another man sitting by the wheel. He nods politely as he looks at me through the rearview mirror.

"Taylor, we will be driving Ms. Steele home, to Ballard."

"Yes, sir." The man, Taylor apparently, replies and smoothly turns the car, which is purring like a kitten, around.

"And Taylor, turn up the heat. Ms. Steele is freezing."

I'm about to reply that I am not, but then a shiver runs up my spine and my wet skirt sticks to my legs. What's the point in fighting the obvious?

"Take off your jacket." Christian says, taking off his. The thought of him ordering me to take off clothing makes my cheeksheat up. But I'm sure sex is not what he is referring to. I do as he says.

"Here. Put this on, it's dry." He gives me his jacket. Armani, I notice as I see the tag. I try not to think about the fact that the jacket is worth more thana month's salary.

The sleeves are several inches too long, and the jacket is so big I can wrap myself in it. I might have hummed as I leaned back in the comfortable seat, but I admit nothing. The jacket is still warm from Christian's bodyheat, and it smells heavenly, I'm guessing that it is Hugo Boss, and a bit of my boss.

Christian picks up his phone and dials a number. I only hear his side of the conversation though. "Hi, it's me… Is mom there? No? Everything's fine… Yes, I'm still coming… I just… Just start without me… No? Why?" I can't make out what the other person is saying, but it's clear they have a lot to say as Christian is struggling to get his turn. Finally he rubs his temples and sighs. "Fine," he says, and hangs up.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, I'm a bit late with the posting today and yesterday. I hope you are still enjoying it :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Again, let's take a look into the situation through Christian's eyes.**_

* * *

><p>When I saw Anastasia in the street, I knew, I couldn't leave her out in the cold. And just a few moments later, here she is, wrapped up in my jacket, in the back seat of my car. Who knew I had this chivalrous side to me? Damn, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She leans her head leans against the window and her eyes are closed. Even with a strand of wet hair glued to her cheek, she takes my breath away.<p>

My phone beeps, and I glance at the screen. Mia is going crazy... Apparently my presence is required at the family dinner sooner, rather than later. According to Mia, being late is not an option. But since Ballard is nowhere near our route to Bellevue... So late, is what I will be.

"Feeling better?" I ask Anastasia who is looking at me curiously.

"Warmer, yes. Thank you," she says and smiles sweetly.

My phone beeps again.

"Trouble with the wife?" She asks, and I crack up. _As if I would have a wife. _

"No." I answer her, as I regain my composure. I lift my left hand, showing my empty ring finger. "My little sister."

"Oh. I hear they can be a pain..." She comments.

"Annoying as hell," I nod.

The car slows down, and after a moment it becomes abundantly clear that we are stuck in a traffic jam. I teeter between anger and relief, I'm irritated by people whom don't know how to drive in bad weather, but at the same time I'm thrilled, that I'll get to spend a bit longer with Anastasia.

"I hope you're not in a hurry, because it looks like this might take a while," I say.

"No, I don't have to be anywhere. But what about you? That phone call sounded like you were late already." She says with a concerned frown marring her pretty face.

"Just dinner. Nothing to worry about."

We stay within easy subjects, and I tread carefully, not to reveal that I already know most of the things she tells me. An only child, lived with her step dad, worked in a hardware store, recently graduated... And most importantly, she's single. I try to stay within suitable topics for a boss - employee discussion, but my mind is cocking up questions like what about bondage, do you like a spankings... Would you suck my dick and thank me for granting you the pleasure afterwards? I'm sure blurting that out would go down like a ton of bricks, not to mention, resulting in the sexual harassment charge of the century. I do enjoy her company immensely though, it's refreshing to talk to someone who treats me like I'm just anyone. She doesn't seem frightened by my title, my bank account nor my dominant nature.

She yawns, and tries to hide it with her hand. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"It's okay, why don't you close your eyes for a moment, and I'll wake you when we get there."

"You won't mind?"

"Knock yourself out - no pun intended," I wink. "I need to answer a few emails anyway."

She kicks off her heels and folds her legs beneath her, unintentionally making her skirt rise about halfway up her thigh. She leans her head against the window and closes her eyes.

I can't help it, I stare. Blatantly. She has pink nail polish on her toenails. Her legs are absolutely flawless, and I need every last ounce of my self-control not to touch her. I adjust my erection though, and hope that she doesn't open her eyes while I've got my hand down my crotch.

"Sir," Taylor says without looking in the mirror.

"Yes?"

"This route is totally blocked. The roads to Bellevue aren't."

Mia is already going to chew my ass for being late. I could be a little bit less late if we just went there directly. I push my fingers through my hair. The roads to Bellevue aren't stuck… I chew on that thought and get an idea.

"Anastasia..." I say softly, while fighting the urge to stroke her hair.

"Mmhmhmm." She replies.

"Would you like to come for dinner?"

"Food? Okay." She mumbles barely opening her eyes. "Kung pao chicken?"

I know, I know… I should wake her up, but surely she would've said no if she didn't want to come, right? Right.

"Taylor." I lean forward not to wake Anastasia. "Let's go to Bellevue."

"Yes, sir," he nods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Today's update comes a bit early, as IRL comes in the way of me posting at 10.<br>Thank you all for reading, and reviewing! I'm absolutely gobsmacked at the reception of this story - you guys rock!**_  
><em><strong><br>H xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

The car stops and it jolts me from my slumber. I open my eyes expecting to see a familiar neighborhood. But the view is definitely not from my street. We're in the front of an absolutely gorgeous house. _Pfft, that's no house – it's a mansion. _How long have I been sleeping?

"Where are we?" I ask the man up front, since Christian has already stepped out of the car and is nowhere to be seen.

"We're in Bellevue at the Grey-Trevelyan residence, ma'am."

"But why?" I'm trying to wrap my head around it, but I can't. We were on our way to Ballard, how can we be in Bellevue?

"I'm sure Mr. Grey will explain it to you." Taylor manages to give me a perfect non-answer.

I sit up, and take off Christian's jacket. He must want it back, before I leave from here. Darn it, the taxi fare from here to Ballard must be a fortune. Well. At least the rain has stopped.

The front door of the house opens, and Christian runs down the stairs. He circles the car, and opens my door.

"Anastasia. Welcome to Bellevue," he offers me his hand for support as I get out of the car. His fingers are warm, and distractingly strong.

"Thanks… I guess? But what am I doing here?"

"You're joining me and my family for dinner." He says, like it's no big deal.

"I am?" I struggle to find words.

"Well I asked, and you agreed to come," he states a-matter-of-factly.

"I did?" I frown. I have no memory of agreeing to anything, but then again… Kate always teases me because I answer her questions even if I'm slumbering on the couch.

"Uh-huh. You asked for Kung Pao Chicken, but I hope you don't mind settling for a 3 course meal with us."

I don't know how to answer that, so I opt for a shrug with an hmph. Chinese at our regular place would definitely be preferable to this, the food might not be the world's greatest, but at least l would know what the fudge I'm doing.

We walk up the stairs and I realize I'm still holding on to his hand, or is he holding onto mine? Either way. I let go.

Christian walks in like he owns the place. He probably does. I take a deep breath and follow a few feet behind him. I try, I swear I do, to keep my eyes off his butt, but it's so hard… So firm… _Get a grip, Ana!_ I slap myself internally.

A raven haired woman – about my age – runs down the stairs but halts as she sees me. Her jaw drops as she sees me, but then she squints as she hisses at Christian, "Oh, no you didn't! You can't be ser..." she shrieks, before he grabs her arm and pulls her roughly to the other room, leaving me all alone. I assume, that the woman was the little sister.

I glance at myself in the mirror. Oh boy, am I so in need to freshen up. No wonder she was shocked, I look like I've been dug out of the gutter. Darn him for bringing me here. Honestly, I don't know if I should be angrier with him, or myself.

"Mia?" a man's voice calls form upstairs. _Wait a second_… I know that voice! I sprint to the bottom of the stairs and look up, seing a head of sandy curls. I would know that hair anywhere.

"Ethan?" I ask, and excitement bubbles through my veins. I haven't seen him in ages!

"…Ana?" I hear steps and then a now very much grown up version of my roommate's little brother comes to view.

"Ethan!" Running the stairs two at I time I go to give him a squeeze. "What are you doing here?" I ask, as he bear-hugs me.

"I'm here to meet my girlfriend's parents. What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea… Seriously! I was getting a lift home by my boss, and before I knew it I ended up here."

He chuckles, in his signature style.

"Gosh, it's good to see you! Does Kate know you're back from France?"

"Nope she doesn't," he shakes his head. "We flew over today."

"We?" He lost me already.

"Yes… As in Mia and I," he smiles widely and nods towards the raven haired girl, who walks back into the room with Christian following behind her. He squints as he sees Ethan's arm around my shoulder.

"Mia, this is my sister's roommate, Ana," Ethan leaves me and wraps her in his arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mia smiles.

Christian clears his throat.

"Ethan, this is my brother Christian. Christian, this is Ethan."

The men measure each other up as they shake hands. _Uh oh._ The testosterone level suddenly goes through the roof, as the overprotective brother stares down his little sister's date.

* * *

><p>AN: xoxo<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Crisis avoided. Phew. For a second there I thought Christian would pounce on Ethan, but it seems that Mia has her brother wrapped around her little finger. Somehow she managed to steer the discussion to Ethan's studies in France and the men found common ground.

I sneak behind Mia and whisper. "Could I ask you for a favor?" Christian glances in my direction but doesn't say anything.

"Sure, Ana." Mia answers.

"This is a bit embarrassing… But could I borrow a dress or skirt? I got soaked by speeding a taxi before Christian picked me up…" Mia's eyes flash with surprise and she glances at Christian. He lifts his brows, in an I-told-you-so motion. ".. And I'd prefer to look a bit more respectable at the dinner table."

"Of course, just follow me."

She leads me to her bedroom, and disappears into the walk in closet after eyeing me up. A few minutes later she comes out carrying an array of dresses. Kind of like Kate does when she gets to play dress-me-up.

"This will be perfect for you." She gives me a cobalt blue, cocktail dress with lace.

"For a family dinner?" I ask in disbelief. Oh boy, is this whole ordeal out of my range... Family dinners with dad were always casual to the core.

"Yes, since we are celebrating." Mia wiggles her left hand in front of my face and I gasp as I see the ring.

"Wow… Just wow! I'm… Speechless. Congratulations!" I hug her. "I can't believe Ethan is going to get married."

"Believe it." Mia grins, before leaving me to change and freshen up.

I try out the dress she picked for me. _Holy smokes._ It's absolutely amazing. I can hardly believe that it's me I'm looking at in the mirror. Quickly I fix my hair, and re-apply my make-up.

There's a knock on the door. I check my appearance once more before hollering,

"Come in."

The door opens, and a strange energy fills the room. That tingle I felt before, is now stronger, almost feeling like a swarm of butterflies fly though me.

"Anastasia." Christian says, and his voice cracks a bit. "You look absolutely… amazing."

"Thank you." I blush as I see the look in his eyes. I must be insane, but he looks like he would like to devour me on the spot. _Yeah right, him and me? In my dreams..._

"Dinner's ready," he says, his gaze roaming my figure. If I had any coherent thoughts at the moment, I would wonder if there's something wrong with the dress as he is staring. But I'm too nervous to think straight.

"Okay, so let's do this… But could you brief me first? So I know what's going to go down."

Christian smirks, obviously finding my choice of words funny.

"Well, we are going to have dinner with my family, to celebrate Mia's and Ethan's engagement." Christian offers me his arm as he leads me out of the room. His close proximity makes my heart beat all funny.

"And how do I explain my being here?"

"Just tell the truth."

"My boss kidnapped me?" I joke, and he chuckles.

"You came voluntarily." Every muscle below my bellybutton clenches at the thought of coming with Christian. _Yes, I'd definitely do that voluntarily. _

As we step into the dining room; the conversation stops and all eyes are on us. I find myself gripping onto his arm for more support.

"Anastasia, this is my mom and dad, Grace and Carrick. You may have seen my dad at the office yesterday."

I feel my cheeks heat up at his jab. Yup, that's the James Bond lookalike I thought was the CEO.

I give them all a small wave and a smile. "It's nice to meet you, thank you for having me."

"It's our pleasure, my dear. Any _friend _of Christian's is always welcome." Christian's mother emphasizes the word friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I apologize that I don't have enough time to reply the reviews - I do read them all though.<br>I love reading the guesses, the speculations, the opinions, the support. Guy guys rock! Thank you!**_  
><em><strong>H xx<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

Elliot, Christian's brother stumbles in and gives his brother a glare. Then he eyes me up and I feel the blush rising on my cheeks, do I feel like a piece of meat or what?

There seems to be an elephant in the room, some unfinished business that they are all trying to avoid. Christian's mother waves for the staff to bring us the entrées.

I feel my cheeks burning as everyone keeps on glancing towards me; I wonder if I have smudged my makeup, or is there something else peculiar about me? Christian doesn't seem to notice. Or if he does, he doesn't care.

"So, Anastasia, was it?" Elliot says, scrunching away his napkin. Christian squints his eyes at him.

I nod, my mouth full of the most delicious toast Skagen I have ever tasted.

"How long have you been with my brother? I'm just sayin'… When you get tired of him cracking the whip, maybe..." he is interrupted by the rest of the family cutting in. Christian clenches his jaw, and he looks like he will burst a vein if he doesn't wind down soon. I don't get it? So Elliot wants me to work for him if I quit GEH? This evening has just taken a turn from strange to even stranger. Luckily Ethan seems as confused as I do.

"What, what did I say?" Elliot raises his hands.

Mr. Grey, Christian's dad, leans over and whispers something into his Elliot's ear. I hear Elliot's mumble a quiet "Shit. Well, my bad."

"Ana works at GEH," Mia cuts in.

Everyone at the table hums appreciatively, desperately clinging on to that piece of information to change the subject.

"Yes, I started yesterday." I blush at the attention. I hope I don't have to try to explain what I'm doing here, because I still can't quite understand why I'm at the CEO's home eating dinner on my second day of work. It's an unlucky or lucky, depends on how you think of it, sum of circumstances that has brought me here today. Turned out quite well though, didn't it? I got to see a long lost friend and enjoy this beautiful although somewhat confusing dinner. The food is absolutely amazing, the jury's still out regarding the company.

"Yes, Anastasia is now working with Andrea, but she will be Ros' assistant after the New Year." Christian says clearing things for everyone.

"Really?" I didn't know I will be working with Ros, I thought I'd be working with Andrea and Olivia.

"Of course, that's the position you were originally hired for." Christian looks at me, his eyes soft, his expression relaxed.

Grace's, Christian's mother's, eyes sparkle as she looks at her son, and then she smiles at me.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"I'll do my best." I say, doubting that my best will ever be good enough for GEH.

The main course is served and the staff refills our glasses.

"I propose a toast." Carrick stands.

"To my beautiful daughter and her fiancé. A word of advice, Ethan. She's my only daughter, and she has two older brothers, so stay in line."

"Here, here," the family chuckles at the veiled joke - or was that a threat? - And we raise our glasses.

The rest of the dinner goes surprisingly well, considering that I have never met these people before, besides Ethan of course. The food is amazing, and the wine keeps on coming. That little voice inside my head reminds me to slow down, but I ignore her. Surely I can manage a few glasses more.

The discussions become lighter, and at some point Mia and I are giggling like schoolgirls as Ethan, Elliot, Carrick and Christian head upstairs to solve who is the master in darts. Mia sneaks to the kitchen and returns with a pitcher of margaritas; Grace rolls her eyes before excusing herself. She has an early shift at the hospital, she explains. She hugs Mia and then me.

"It was nice to meet you, Ana. I do hope we'll see you soon again. Now, you girls have fun, but please try to make sure that the boys don't get too rowdy."

* * *

><p>AN: I know a lot of people are wishing for longer chapters, but with this daily updating rate... And Christmas prep... It's too tough a combo. Sorry.<p>

H xx


	14. Chapter 14

Grace's comment of rowdy boys reminds Mia of a hilarious story starring Christian and Elliot.

"Oh, Ana." Mia sighs as she wipes the tears of laughter from her eyes. "You should definitely date Christian. Then you could get married and we would be sisters."

I giggle at the thought. "He's my boss. I couldn't date him, it would be... Strange." I want to say that it would be _so good_, but I know it would be _so wrong_ at the same time. "And besides. That man, he could get anyone. Why would he even look twice in my direction?"

Mia taps the end of her nose. "Between you and me. And don't tell him I told you, or he'll shit a brick – but you're exactly his type."

"Really? I thought he liked blondes."

"Nope. Bitcherella, put him off blondes forever, his words, not mine." Mia shakes her head, and huffs. "More drink?"

I hold my cup out and she fills it to the rim.

"Who's she? An ex?"

"Elena." Mia spits the name as it were poison. "It's a looooong story and you know what? I don't want ruin my night thinking about that hag."

* * *

><p>At some point later on, the bright idea of going out clubbing is thrown in the air. And since Mia and I, are already dressed for it, so hey - why not?<p>

Christian, who is probably the most sober one of us all, makes a call and before I can say supercalifi... - you know, that word Mary Poppins was singing - we are stuffed into black Audi SUV on our way to the Mile High club.

I text Kate, and tell her to meet me at the club and to prepare herself for the surprise of her life.

For the ride, I'm squeezed between Christian and Elliot. It's any girl's dream come true, gorgeous men on both sides. I was expecting to be slapping Elliot off my skin, but he is now behaving surprisingly well. Christian's thigh keeps on brushing against mine and the warmth spreading from it sneaks up through my veins. Naughty, naughty ideas rush through my mind. On more than one occasion I have to fight myself not to touch him. _He's the CEO, your boss_, I try to talk sense into myself, but after the umpteenth glass of Mia's Supreme Margarita my rationale is splashing around in a puddle of alcohol.

Once the car pulls up by the club, we get out just to be rushed in past the people standing in the queue.

"Ana!" I hear Kate's voice.

"Come here!" I wave to her to leave the line.

She shuffles out of the queue and squeals. I swear I hear windows shattering. "Ethan! Oh my god! What are you doing here? When did you come? Why didn't you tell me?!" She wraps her brother in her arms, ignoring Mia totally.

Christian walks up to us and eyes the crowd suspiciously.

"Let's go inside."

If Kate was shocked to see Ethan, all color is drained from her face as she realizes whom we are there with.

Christian ushers us in, and we head straight to the top floor where the Mile High club has its VIP area. I feel the jealous stares of dozens of women, but I revel in the way Christian steers me through the crowd, his hand never leaving the small of my back. Once we are seated, the waitresses appear from nowhere to bring us champagne. _Yay! More bubbly!_ That small voice inside me cheers.

As we get settled, Kate sees the ring on Mia's finger, and she goes absolutely bananas. For the moment I'm happy that we are in a club so that I can't hear the verbal lashing she is giving Ethan for not telling her about the engagement. The shock of the surprise engagement is quickly forgotten though, as Elliot walks into the room. I notice Kate's pose change as she watches Elliot get seated. _Watch out Elliot, she's locked on target, _I giggle by myself as I sip my champagne. If I had any money, I'd bet it on those two to hit it off.

Not much later, the music changes and in an instant I'm up.

"Na,na,na, come on!" I sing along as I head towards the dance floor, just stopping long enough to pull Kate from her flirting. "Kate, come dance with me." We get there just in time for Rihanna to start singing.

"Feels so good being bad... There's no way I'm turning back..." We sing along, grinding and gyrating with the rhythm. "…Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me..." We giggle as we yell along with the words.

I'm too engrossed in dancing to notice that I've got company. And I'm definitely not talking about Kate. A man is dancing right behind me; but I only need a second to recognize that it's Christian, as the electricity pulses between us.

"Hey... I didn't know you can dance!" I yell over the music as turn to face him. I laugh as I realize that that's just the tip of the iceberg of things I don't know about him. His eyes are dark like the night as he takes control over me on the dance floor. He leads my moves, somehow so close but so far away. He turns me around, so that he towers me from behind, as our bodies are moving to the intoxicating rhythm. I swear I feel his mister happy poking me, and doesn't that just fuel my euphoria. Did I do that to him? The thought makes me tingle all over. How can he make me feel like this? It's not like anything could ever happen between us. He leans closer and asks, "Do you really mean that?" I get goosebumps all over, as his breath graces the skin below my ear. "Of course! You're an exceptional dancer," I answer him, although I'm not at all sure that I'm answering the right question.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for suggesting Rihanna's S&amp;M! So the song didn't get to be Ana's ringtone, but it was too good a fit for our Mr. Grey to pass.<br>H xx


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: So it's time for a little peek into Christian's head again.**_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was with that comment to Anastasia?" I hiss at my brother as we are finally alone in the room upstairs.<p>

"Sorry man, I thought she was one of those women of yours." Elliot says.

"Well, she isn't." _But it doesn't mean I wouldn't want her to be._ "And even if she was, what the hell do you think you would gain by saying something like that."

"I apologize, okay? It was a stupid-ass comment."

"That it was." I put away the darts, and close the cabin.

"Chris…" Elliot grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. "You do get that we're all having trouble dealing with this… How do I put it politely…? Fucked-up lifestyle of yours. Don't get me wrong, I have no issues with kink – within reasonable limits, but contracts that state what you want from women, when you will see them..." He shakes his head.

"I understand that it may seem a bit strange for you… But it's a win-win. All consensual, everyone gets what they want." And I don't have to deal with that emotional crap, but I keep that piece of information for myself.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I don't know how you are with those submissives of yours, but I haven't seen you look at anyone like you've been looking at Ana tonight."

"Nothing could ever happen, she works for me." I answer him a bit too quickly.

"And since when is that really an issue?" Elliot winks.

"I'm not like you, Lell. I don't have sex with my employees." I think of her on her knees in the conference room, and damn if my dick doesn't twitch at the thought. If she'd be my sub, I'd have her for breakfast, lunch and dinner, boss - employee etiquette be damned.

"It was just once." He says and laughs, adding "Okay, maybe twice per girl… but the fact that you think, that you can't have her, doesn't mean you don't want her."

A burst of laughter comes from the living room, and we enter, just to find both Mia and Ana beyond tipsy. The girls have obviously hit it off. The thought pleases me, although I'm not quite sure why I would care one way or the other.

Mia throws her arms around me as she begs for us to go out clubbing. I look at Ana, in the lacy dress that fits her like a glove, and she seems just as excited as Mia about the idea. And to be honest, I don't have to think about it twice, if they want to go out, then they are going to my club, and I'm coming too. The fact that I can't make a move on Ana, doesn't mean I can't do my best to block anyone else's attempts.

The ride over is absolute agony. Ana sits next to me and her close proximity has my dick begging for action. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to just lay my hand on her thigh, slide it up and have her coming twice before arriving at the Mile High. While I'm battling all these urges, Elliot seems to have gotten his act together, there are no hints about my lifestyle, no hidden innuendos, and most importantly no inappropriate touching.

Once we are safely set in my private booth Ana's roommate, Ethan's sister, gets hysterical over her brother's engagement. Poor bastard, I watch him being lectured by her. I almost feel sorry for him, almost. I discreetly keep Ana by my side, she's obviously drunk so I try my best to keep her somewhat safe. Don't think I don't notice all the men staring at her delectable body.

Suddenly she jumps up and squeals, dragging Kate off Elliot and onto the dance floor.

"Now, that's a sight for sore eyes." Elliot comments as we watch the women grinding away. "And they are dancing to your fucking anthem."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you serious? Haven't you heard this before? Listen to the words, bro." Elliot chuckles shaking his head.

A spark of hope is lit inside me, as I watch Ana sing her heart out, and I realize that if she really lives by the words she's singing, maybe I could have her as my sub after all. Before I know it, I'm on the dance floor mere inches from her. Her eyes sparkle as she compliments my dancing, but the only thing I hear are the words she was singing. "Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me."

I fear my expression will reveal too much, so I turn her away from me. I glide my hands over the length of her body, without touching her. She moves her hips, throws her hair and I harness the last of my willpower not to grab her and fuck her on the middle of this dance floor. "You really mean that?" I ask her.

"You are an exceptional dancer." She answers, tilting her head to the side in response to my mouth by her ear.

I can't resist her anymore, I hold onto her hips, grinding her against my throbbing erection, as I press my lips to her neck. I feel her shiver beneath my touch as I bite her earlobe, I grind my pelvis against her and she melts into my body. She lifts her hand and pushes her fingers through my hair until her nails scratch the back of my neck. _Holy. Fucking. Hell._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! H xoxo<strong>_

_**The song is of course the same one as in the last chapter, Rihanna's S&M.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Aaarggh." I groan as I crack my eyes open. Oh, no, no, no. Bad light. Go away. It's way too bright. I pull my pillow over my head to keep it from exploding.

As coherent thoughts start to sneak back into my head, I realize that I'm definitely not in my own bed. A quick feel, and I'm sure I'm not in my own nightie either. I'm in a large tee-shirt, which has a familiar scent that I can't place. Panties are on, check. Bra... Nope. Damn. How much did I drink last night? I remember going to the club but after that, the memories are very vague, close to nonexistent. Oh Crapola. I remember - barely - dancing with Christian. Fudge! Moments like this I wish dad hadn't made such a big deal of cussing. I'm a grown woman, I can say fu...dge if I want to.

Careful not to shatter my fragile brain, I get out of the luxurious bed, and rush over the white carpets to the bathroom. I get there just in time to vomit my guts out. As the heaving subsides I scramble over to the sink and rinse my face and mouth. An unopened toothbrush is beside the sink, along with toothpaste, mouthwash and a bottle of Advil. At this point I don't care about whom they might belong to, I'm using them.

The place doesn't seem like a hotel, I think as I go back to the bedroom. But where I am? The room is very bare, giving no clues to whom it might belong.

A knock on the door startles me. I sneak over, and crack it open two inches.

"Yes?" I croak to the sharply dressed woman outside the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Steele. I was just bringing you your clothes, they have been cleaned and ironed."

"Oh. Thanks." I open the door to let her in.

"When you get dressed, the breakfast is ready downstairs," the woman smiles and leaves, closing the door behind her.

I scratch my head as I look at the clothes in my hands. On one hanger are my own clothes and on the other Mia's dress.

A second later there is another knock on the door. I assume that lady from before forgot something, so I just holler. "Come in."

I turn around and blush as I realize it's not the woman from before. It's Christian, looking absolutely edible in jeans and a tee-shirt that hugs his chest. His hair is an unruly mess, but all-in-all, he looks like he fell of the pages of GQ - and I'm standing there in only a tee-shirt and panties.

"Good morning Anastasia," his gaze travels up my legs before reaching my eyes.

"Sorry, I... I'm not quite dressed yet." I stutter trying to hide behind the clothes I'm still holding. His amusement is obvious as he replies.

"I think you're dressed just fine... How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a booze truck, I don't usually drink that much. I'm sorry, I don't remember much about last night."

"I'm not surprised... You passed out in the car. I didn't feel that it was appropriate to leave you alone in your state, so I brought you here."

"As in where?"

"My home," he answers like it's no big deal.

"Did I... Um... Did we...?" I can't get the words out. I don't know which is worse, the fact I might have made out with my boss or the fact that I can't remember if I did it or not. I'm sure my employment at GEH is over. Damn. Before it even really started.

"No, nothing happened..." Christian looks at his nails, before shrugging. "I brought you here, got you into that tee-shirt as the dress you were wearing was covered in... Um...champagne."

Ok, so he saw my boobs. It takes me a moment to mull the thought over. I want to be offended, but I can't help that little tingle of excitement at the thought.

"So, am I fired?"

"No, of course not. Last night, well, that was my fault more than yours. So unless you feel that you can't work with me anymore... I see no problems with you working for GEH."

A wave of relief floods over me. At least I still have a job. No dignity. But at least a job.

"Thank you." I say and before I think it through, I hug him. He stiffens at my touch before awkwardly returning the hug. I swallow my gasp. Oh my god. I just hugged the CEO.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"Don't worry about it, you just... surprised me, that's all."

"Ok, so... Um... Could you please give me some privacy? I'll change and get going."

"Take your time… Although I wouldn't mind seeing that birthmark again." He says grinning as he leaves, leaving me standing in the middle of the room stunned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: A huge thank you to ZenMonkey for the awesome review yesterday! How I'm coin? Well let's just say, lots of coffee and very little sleep. I'm sure I'll be sleeping this off after the 25th though... No rest for the wicked ;)<strong>_

_**The virtual present is proudly put beneath my tree, thank you!  
><strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

It's Monday morning and I'm not exactly looking forward to going to the office. On Saturday I managed to leave Christian's without making too much of a fool of myself. The breakfast wasn't as awkward as I expected, even though he clearly remembered the evening before and I didn't. He wrapped it up for me though. Apparently there had been more drinking and some dancing. Kate and Elliot had hit it off, and of course Mia and Ethan hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other either.

So everything is fine, ignoring the fact that he saw my boobs when undressing me, and that I have no clear memory of the end of the night… and that I don't know who is responsible for the hickey just beneath my right ear. I have this nagging suspicion of whom it might be, but I avoid thinking about it too much. Denial is definitely my friend at the moment. Yes, denial and concealer, my BFFs.

"Good morning." I say, trying to be confident and professional as I walk onto our floor at the office.

"Morning Anastasia." Andrea and Olivia reply in sync. Here we go with the whole name thing again...

Olivia gets up and follows me to the break room.

"So? Did you ask Andrea about the Secret Santa?"

"I did. And she wasn't enthusiastic about it, sorry. But Chr... Um. Mr. Grey kind of liked the idea though."

Olivia's eyes widen in shock.

"You've talked about my idea with him?" her voice is shaky.

"Yes. He was in the elevator when I was leaving and he asked if we got any ideas." I shrug as I don't see what the big deal is.

"You were alone with him? And you spoke with him?"

"Uh huh." I nod as I get myself a mug of tea.

"I've never spoken with him... Oh no, no, no. He scares the crap out of me. All I've ever said to him is yes sir, no sir, I'll get on that right away, sir... Which reminds me I've got to run, or Andrea will hand me my butt on a platter." Olivia scurries out before I have a chance to comment.

I'm confused, because honestly I don't find Christian intimidating. Intriguing - yes, attractive – definitely, but not scary. He has always been nice to me, I touch the covered-up hickey on my neck, maybe even a bit too nice.

* * *

><p>The day passes quickly, as the work keeps on rolling in. In the evening, I walk through the empty floor, somewhat disappointed that I haven't seen Christian all day. I haven't asked Andrea about his whereabouts though, because I can't justify the question. Besides I'm not quite sure why I care.<p>

The hair on my neck rise, as I see him standing by the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

"Good evening, Christian." He raises his head in surprise as he hears my voice.

"Anastasia, I thought I was here alone."

"Yeah... I kind of lost track of time."

We step into the elevator, and we both reach for the buttons at the same time. His fingers are pressed against mine and there it is again, that spark, that strange electric current between us.

I expect him to snatch his hand away from mine, but instead, he lingers there. His eyes meet mine for a second. His gaze darts to the hickey and all my suspicions are confirmed.

"You gave me that hickey, didn't you?" I ask.

He doesn't need to reply, as the look on his face says it all. He trails his fingers down my cheek, giving me goose bumps all over, and as the tips of his fingers pass the hickey, I close my eyes, tilt my head up, and wait, no, expect his lips to brush against mine.

My heart skips a few beats as I wait for him to make his move. And then he does. With brute force he pushes me against the wall, his lips crashing onto mine, his hands holding mine pinned to the wall. We lose ourselves in each other for the whole ride down. As the elevator stops and the doors open, Christian tears himself off me.

"Fuck." He hisses, and pushes his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry… I can't do this…" He mumbles as he rushes out of the elevator, leaving me to get myself together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! <strong>_  
><em><strong>H xx<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Many were asking what was going through Christian's mind, and of course curious about the location of the mysterious birthmark.  
>Christian's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her nails scratch my neck as I press my lips onto her skin, her body molded into mine as we move as one on the dance floor. I grab her hips, because beneath it all, I'm a selfish man, and the friction of her ass against my dick is pure heaven, although teetering on the border of torture.<p>

She moans as I suck on the delicate skin beneath her ear. And there's only so much a man can take. "I want you... I want to mark you mine." I whisper, as I grind my hips against her. I fight the idea of bending her over and coming all over her perfect ass.

I can't hear her reply, but I'm sure it's a yes. I glide my hands over her body, greedy for more. But then she stumbles, and although I catch her before any harm is done, it sobers me up, and I realize I can't do this. She's drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of her state. No, I want her sober, so she knows what she's getting involved in.

Later, her roommate has taken off with Elliot, Mia is headed to Bellevue with Ethan and I'm stuck with a very, very drunk woman. A very attractive drunk woman.

She seems oblivious to the looks she's getting and I know I can't leave her alone like this, so I offer to drive her home. Considering the distance and her state, make that my home, not hers. But by the time we get there, she's out cold.

"Anastasia... Ana?" I try to wake her up, with no luck.

Oh well, I pull her out of the car and lift her up in my arms. Taylor asks me if I need a hand, but I decline. I can handle this.

I carry her up to the submissive room and place her on the bed. She stretches and twists and damn... Just damn.

I kneel beside her on the bed, and with trembling hands, I unzip her dress. Pushing the blue lace off her alabaster skin I lose myself in undressing her. I notice the faint bruise on her neck and it feels sinfully good to know I've marked her, not quite in the way I wanted to, but still. Once the dress is off, I have to adjust my dick, because fuck, she looks so good. Hesitating only for a second, I open the clasp of her strapless bra, and hold my breath as I reveal her perfect breasts. I want to touch them so bad it hurts, I want to suck on those strawberry buds, and I want to kiss that tiny heart-shaped birthmark right next to her areola. Her nipples pucker and a wave of goose bumps rise over her skin. I snap off a button or two, as I tear off my shirt. I pull off my tee-shirt and put it on her. The disappointment of hiding the most valuable masterpiece is quickly forgotten, because damn, she looks good in my shirt.

I pull the duvet over her and grab the dress with me. At this point my dick is so hard it hurts. Fuck it, I need some relief. In a spur of the moment decision I walk into the playroom and put the dress on the bed. I unbuckle my belt, and push my pants down. I look at that blue lace and think of Anastasia grinding against me on the dance floor. I wrap my fingers around my already throbbing dick, and close my eyes; images of her kneeling in front of me, wrapping those luscious lips around my cock fill my mind. Like a love starved teenager I jack myself off onto the blue lace, wishing she was still wearing it. With my dick still in my hand I slump onto the bed. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't remember ever feeling like this.

I take a moment to collect myself, and then I head for the shower, where I jerk off one more time. I know, I should go to bed, but I decide against the useless tossing and turning. I might as well catch up on the Japanese market, or go into the sub room and watch her sleep.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning I give Anastasia's clothes that we took from Bellevue and Mia's now ruined dress to my housekeeper, with the request for them to be cleaned and ironed by the time Anastasia wakes up. Thankfully, I do not have to explain myself, or the cum covered dress to her.<p>

As I already guessed, Ana doesn't remember anything from last night. Or at least that's what she's telling me. I play with the idea of showing her the playroom, but I suppose I should have her sign a NDA first. I want to know if she really meant what she said about chains and whips, but I can't make myself ask her.

* * *

><p>The situation over at the GEH offices in London is getting out of hand. And even though I don't feel like travelling, my presence is needed over there. Monday rushes by as I prepare myself for all possible situations. The fact that I can't get Anastasia off my mind is not helping.<p>

One last call and I'm done. I just need to get myself to the airport and I'll be on another continent for the next two weeks. I hope it's not longer, since I really do not want to miss the office Christmas party. I scoff at the thought, since I've never cared enough to show up before.

Lost in my thoughts, I startle as Anastasia greets me by the elevator.

Simultaneously we reach for the buttons and I press my hand onto hers, by mistake of course. Fuck. I can't make myself move my hand as I feel our energies merging. I look her in the eye, and she doesn't turn her gaze away from mine, and I realize I don't want her to. A sub would have automatically lowered her eyes. The connection between us deepens. I glimpse at the spot where I know I left my mark and she sees right through me.

"You gave me that hickey, didn't you?" She doesn't seem upset, and I can't resist her pull anymore. I stroke her cheek, trail my fingers down her neck and she closes her eyes as if the intimacy of the moment suddenly became too much to take. Her lips part, and she tilts her head, just enough to make it perfectly clear what she wants. I have two weeks ahead of me, two weeks without seeing her, and damn it, I'm only a mortal. I push her against the wall, pinning her hands to the wall as I ram my lips onto hers. It's a battle of tongues, of lust, desire and denial. I know it's wrong, but fuck, it feels so good. I can only imagine what sex with her would be like, if mere kissing is already driving me insane.

The ping of the elevator snaps me back to reality. _What the fuck am I doing?_ I'm kissing an employee, the intern, in the fucking office elevator.

"I'm sorry." I blurt not knowing what else to say. What the fuck is she doing to me? She has obliterated the last remains of my self-control. And I'm supposed to be _the _Christian Grey for fucks sake, king of control and all that shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: This chapter is brought to you by loads of ibuprofen, caffeine and vitamin D. I apologize for any mistakes...<strong>_

_**H xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

The way home goes by in a haze. I'm confused, overwhelmed and giddy. It's a really strange combination.

I can't believe he kissed me, and my, my, what a kiss it was. It was raw, filled with lust and desperation, and the way he held me pinned to the wall still makes excitement tingle through my core. It wasn't like any kiss I've ever experienced before. It can't even be compared with the awkward kisses of Paul Clayton, my high school boyfriend.

But.

Christian is my boss. My boss. My hot as heck, sexy as fudge, boss. I shake my head, as if to shed the sneaking suspicion that he has done this with other women at the office. But then again, maybe he hasn't... I think about what Mia said about blondes and what Olivia and Andrea have explained about company policy. So I figure either he has, and it backfired, or he really hasn't.

* * *

><p>The following day, Christian is not at the office, and not the day after that either. This nagging thought that it is all because of that kiss is driving me nuts.<p>

Come Friday, and by then I'm desperate.

"Andrea, is Mr. Grey in today?" I try to ask like it was no big deal.

"No, he's in London until Thursday."

"Oh." I actually feel my heart sink.

"Why do you ask?"

"Um... I just wanted his approval for this one order..." I wave one of the papers I was carrying. _Dear god, don't let her ask to see what it is. _

"Well, you can ask Ros to approve it if it's urgent."

"Oh, okay, I'll do that." I scurry back to my desk, before Andrea asks anything else.

As I flop into my chair, I notice a brown, wax-sealed envelope on top of my keyboard. It definitely wasn't there when I got up and went to ask about Christian. I glance around the office but don't see anything out of the ordinary.

I pick up the envelope and look at my neatly written name on top of it.

I crack the seal and open it carefully. Inside, there's a folded note, and two smaller envelopes. With trembling hands I open the note.

* * *

><p><em>Anastasia,<em>

_I hope you can forgive me for the way I left you, it was not fair, but in my defense I wasn't thinking straight._

_I'm now doing something I've never done before - I'm giving up control and I'm giving it to you._

_Enclosed you'll find two envelopes. If you don't want to explore this thing building between us, then open the blue envelope. But if you are curious... Then open the red one. _

_Remember, that I don't want to pressure you into anything, so take your time thinking things through. But please, don't take too long._

_C_

* * *

><p>I read the note again, and my heart is thumping in my ears. I weigh the envelopes in my hands. I know I should open the blue one, because I really shouldn't be exploring anything with my boss, but… but… I tear the red envelope open. Only a small card falls out, and I read the text greedily.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Excellent choice Ms. Steele, it pleases me to know that you are willing to explore us further.<em>

_Before we go forward, I want you to know, that I haven't been able to get you off my mind. It seems that not even the Atlantic Ocean is wide enough to break the hold you have on me._

* * *

><p>At first, his confession of not being able to forget about me makes me dizzy. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him either. I read the note again and then frown at this choice of words, it pleases him? He has a strange way of expressing himself. Although… The thought of pleasing him, is not at all unpleasant.<p>

Happy with my decision I wonder what the card in the blue envelope would have said. I glance around, just to make sure that no one sees me opening it. Warmth spreads all over my body, and I'm sure a goofy smile is tugging on my lips, as I read what's written on the card. I shake my head at his arrogance.

The card simply says,

_Anastasia, open the other envelope. You know you want to._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you for all the get well wishes :) <strong>_  
><em><strong>H xx<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

Just like last Friday, it's pouring by the time I'm ready to leave work. But at least this time, I have an umbrella. However, I don't make it past the main doors of GEH, before I'm stopped by a mountain of a man in a dark suit.

"Ms. Steele?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Mr. Grey asked me to drive you home."

"What?" _He can't be serious? As if I would get into a car with a perfect stranger._

"Mr. Grey told me to drive you home."

"I heard you the first time. But you can tell Mr. Grey. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take the bus."

The man looks confused as he runs his hand over his bald head. His phone starts ringing and he takes a deep breath before answering it.

"Yes, sir?" He looks at me as he listens to whomever it is. "No sir, she refused the ride… Yes, sir."

"Mr. Grey wants a word with you." He holds out his phone, and I take it, although somewhat hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia, why are you refusing the ride?" Christian asks and I roll my eyes.

"Do you really think I would get into a car with a stranger?"

A silence descends, and for a second I wonder if the line was cut.

"You are right. I don't know what I was thinking… Of course I don't want you to trust strangers. I should have told you, that I arranged a driver for you."

"To take me home?" I'm confused.

"And wherever you want to go."

"But why?"

"I heard it was raining in Seattle, and I didn't want you to get wet." His answer comes just a bit too quickly, and it sounds just a bit too convenient.

"It rains every second day in Seattle. And I'm not made of sugar either."

He chuckles at my choice of words.

"The thing is, that since you agreed on exploring _us_, certain things are going to change. You taking the bus, is one of those things."

"Ah, you assume I opened the red envelope." I tease him.

"I know you opened it, Anastasia." My core clenches with the way he pronounces my name.

"How?"

"I just do." He says with finality. He pauses before he asks "Now will you be a good girl and get in the car?"

"I don't know about the good girl part, but fine, I'll accept the ride."

"Good, because when you get in the car, there's a little package for you on the seat."

"What package?" I ask, and he chuckles.

"You'll see," he says and ends the call.

I give the phone back to the man in the suit.

"Okay, I'll accept the ride. But I want to know your name first."

The big man looks relieved. "My name is Sawyer, ma'am."

"Okay, Sawyer. Take me home." I follow him to a black Audi, and he opens the back door for me. I slide onto the seat and he shuts the door behind me. There's a slight tang of disappointment as Christian is not sitting there. I don't know why, but I was expecting him to be there.

But the package is there, just as he said. I grin like a loon, as I look at the note on top of it.

_Open in private._

I sit lost in thoughts, looking at the rain for a few blocks before I realize that Sawyer is driving in the exactly right direction. "You know where I live?"

"Yes ma'am."

_Of course he does._

He pulls up right in front of the door, steps out of the car, and opens my door. Holding an umbrella over my head, he walks me to the door.

"Mr. Grey told me to give you this." He pulls out a padded envelope from his jacket pocket. "Call me, if you need to go anywhere."

"What? And you'll come and drive me?"

"Yes, that's what I was hired to do."

Too shocked to really say anything, I just go inside and shut the door behind me. The lights are all off, so I guess Kate is still working. Well, that or she's with Elliot, but either way, I'm alone. Which is exactly what I need at the moment.

I rush up to my bedroom, place the package on the bed and tear open the envelope Sawyer handed to me.

"Holy fudge." I stare at a brand new smartphone, laying in between the bubble-wrap.

I open the phone and I'm not surprised to find an unread message in the inbox.

_Anastasia, it's good to see that you are still curious. Now, open the package, and send me a picture. Use this phone, it has a secured connection._

Slowly I unwrap the package, and gasp as I reveal a pink box with Agent Provocateur written on it. A shiver runs through my body, and I'm having a hard time figuring if it's of excitement or resentment. He sent me lingerie? And he wants me to take a picture of it. I hope he doesn't expect me to be in it for the picture, because _no way José_ am I taking naughty pictures of myself. For a moment I question his sanity, and mine, for that matter, for playing along. I take a steadying breath before lifting off the lid.

Relief rushes through me as I look at the pearl white satin camisole and briefs set inside the box. _It's so pretty._ I pick it up and see that there is another note beneath the lingerie.

_Although I'd like for you to sleep in my shirt, or better yet, naked in my arms, I thought you would look amazing in this._

After a quick shower and some daydreaming about sleeping naked in his arms, I put on the camisole and the matching briefs. It looks darn good on me, even if I say it myself. But I hesitate at his request for a picture though. Following a moment of mentally wrestling myself, I snap a selfie, revealing just enough so that he can see that I'm wearing the lingerie he sent me, but not too much to be considered inappropriate. And before I talk myself out of it, I send the picture to his number. I close my eyes and shake my head. I can't believe I just did that.

Just as I have buried myself in the covers and closed my eyes, I hear a new message arrive on the smartphone. Excitement bubbles through my veins as I unlock the screen and open the inbox. The message is short, but oddly satisfying.

_Good girl._

I fall asleep with a silly grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So posting just a bit early today as I've got to be at the school's Christmas thingy ten-ish. <em>****_See you again tomorrow!_**

H xx


	21. Chapter 21

The last few days before the office Christmas party seem to go by in a flash. I have tried my best to ignore the smartphone while I'm at work, but I find myself checking it for messages every now and then. I've had the phone for almost a week now and he hasn't called me once. But oh boy has he sent messages... I actually blush as I think of them. He is doing an incredible job at seducing me, and he is doing it from the other side of the globe.

At home, Kate has grown suspicious because of my secretive behavior. Just last night she barged in to my room and saw the Agent Provocateur boxes, yes now plural, and I really had to get creative trying to explain them for her. But how do I explain going from white cotton to the other end of the lingerie spectrum? I'm sure she didn't buy my vague explanation about wanting to be adventurous and rambling about a discount voucher about to expire. But I can't tell her what is going on with Christian, not before my own head is on straight. Probably not after that either. Considering the fact, that he has a CEO reputation to withhold, I doubt he would want the heir of Kavanagh media to know about his affair with an intern.

On Friday, the day of the party, I'm busy making sure that everything falls into place. The special requests for food are all sorted, but unfortunately the only program idea, the Secret Santa, has been permanently shot down by Andrea.

In the afternoon, Andrea and I go to inspect the venue, which is the restaurant on the fifth floor of the GEH building. The stage has been built, and the band is setting up. I stand there and listen to them jamming for a moment and smile, the band sounds great – and I'm sure that after they get changed they will look great too. Even the office ice-queen a.k.a. Andrea seems to thaw a bit. "The singer is so cute! Did you notice his dimples?" she whispers to me. To be honest, I hadn't noticed.

The decorations are perfect, the food is being prepared and the bar is being set up. Over all, I'm pleased that everything is going as planned. I go through my list one more time to make sure nothing has been forgotten. There's only one line unchecked on my list, and that's the mistletoe. I haven't got one, and I haven't asked Andrea about getting one, and I'm not going to either. I've come to the conclusion that Christian wasn't serious when he suggested it. Besides, I'm kind of hoping that he might kiss me without a mistletoe too. Memories of the elevator ride flood my mind, and my blood heats up. Butterflies flutter in the pit of my stomach at the mere thought of seeing him again.

By four, I leave, because I need to change and freshen up before the party. As I sit alone in the wide backseat of the Audi, I open the smartphone for the hundredth time today, just to be disappointed again. There are no new messages. It's been almost 24 hours since the last one, and I'm starting to get paranoid. What if his plane has crashed? For sure we would've heard if something had happened to him?

Although the uncertainty is nagging on me, I go about making myself ready for the night ahead. I take a long shower, shave all strategic places, and then lather myself with moisturizer before putting on my new, black and nude Agent Provocateur lingerie. I put my sequin skirt and silver top on, before tackling my hair and make-up. Once I'm done I hardly recognize myself.

"You're looking mighty fine, Steele." Kate compliments me as I stand in front of her for evaluation. "Have you got yourself a little office fling? Or where's all this coming from." She waves in my direction.

"Can't I just look good for my first _real_ office Christmas party?" I don't have to feign my annoyance

"Of course, you can. It's just... I'm just not used to seeing you like this. You look absolutely stunning."

"Have you got any plans for tonight?" I divert the subject away from me.

"Elliot is coming over, actually, he should be here any minute now."

"Well, I'll get out of your way then." I grin as I snatch my purse off the desk.

"Have fun, honey, and remember, don't do anyone I wouldn't do." Kate gives me a squeeze.

"That doesn't narrow it down much, now does it?" I retort before taking my jacket and head to the door. "Don't worry, I'll behave." I add before shutting the door behind me.

Once again in the backseat of the Audi, I open my purse to check if Christian has sent me any messages, but before even touching the smartphone, my fingers land on something strange in my bag. I pull it out and then stuff it back quickly as I realize what it is. A quick peak into my bag confirms it, at least four condoms are tucked neatly between my new phone and my old one. A post-it note it attached to my phone, _Stay safe xoxo, _is written in a familiar handwriting.

"Kate." I shake my head. Just typical. As if I'd need condoms at a Christmas party, I scoff. But then again... I smirk. There's always a first time for everything.

I tear off the post-it not from the smartphone, and the excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach is replaced by a knot of uncertainty. There are still no new messages, no missed calls, no noting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Just a few more days to go. It has been a crazy ride and I want thank you all for joining me on it :)<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: A final glimpse into the mind of CG.**_

* * *

><p>The past ten days have been bearable only because of Anastasia. Which is ironic since she's the sole reason to why they have been unbearable in the first place. Usually when I'm in London time flies by, the staff of GEH is a pleasure to work with, and outside work it is easy to find stress relief. But now… Everything is different.<p>

The first night I went with my usual MO, hoping that maybe flogging a sub at the club might get my mind off the slip up in the elevator. But after 45 minutes of working with a flogger, and turning the pale skin of a pretty brown haired sub pink, my dick was still limp. More frustrated than I was when I got there, I finally asked another Dom to give the sub the release she deserved, since I could not go through with it.

I returned back to my hotel suite and flopped onto the bed and I let my mind wander. The only thing I could think about, was how Anastasia tasted, how she shivered under my touch, how she moaned onto my lips and how her body felt under my hands. I fisted the erection tenting my trousers, and rolled my eyes. _You've fucking lost your last marbles, Grey, a naked sub in front of you does nothing, but the thought of her, even fully dressed, has you smearing pre-cum all over your CK briefs_. I imagined what she would look like bound in my bed, her ass still glowing from the spanking I'd delivered and I came all over my hand before I even knew it.

Within days, it became painfully clear, that I had to pursue her, even though I had no clue if she is into the lifestyle or not. I'm still hoping she might be. I went shopping at Agent Provocateur and wrote her at least a dozen notes before I was happy with them. I carefully prepared a package and had it couriered to Barney with strict orders on when and how he were to deliver it onto Anastasia's desk. I made him swear not to tell anyone about his little on-the-side job. I then called my security advisor and told him to arrange her a driver. After all was done, I played the waiting game. Even though I told her, that I gave her control of our future, in reality, I never did. She will be mine, I have no doubt in my mind.

I took a calculated risk asking her to send me a picture of the AP set. Call me selfish, but I just wanted to see her in it, and getting a picture of her with me was an extra bonus. Besides, this way I got to test how adventurous she is, as well as how well she follows orders. When her message pinged through, I couldn't help the shit eating grin on my face as I looked at her in the lingerie I bought for her. Her points went up even further as I realized how chaste the picture actually was. Smart thinking of her, not to send me a compromising picture. With pleasure I wrote for her the words I hope I get to tell her over and over again. _Good girl_. What a great way to start the day.

Workwise, the trip has been a disaster. There is a breach somewhere and we are struggling to find out where, and how much inside information has been spilled. The usually so efficient executives are playing the blaming game and it's pissing me off.

To balance out my frustration, I've been messaging her more than I care to admit, but I haven't called her, if that counts for anything. If I consider the fact that I'm her boss and she's my employee, then the messages are so far past the border of sexual harassment that they can't even see it anymore - but I haven't been able to control myself.

The following week I over another set of lingerie, which I do hope she will wear for the party on Friday night. I haven't told her to, but if I'm reading her right, she will do it anyway. I don't know how I'm going to survive pretending that there's nothing going on between us, especially if she's wearing that set underneath. But I swear to god, if someone even looks at her the wrong way, there will be hell to pay.

The flight home takes much longer than anticipated. Some fucking volcano has again spewed ashes into the air and we are forced to change our route. Not to mention that the fact that the whole ordeal has majorly fucked up the flights to and from Heathrow anyway, forced us to wait for permission to take off for fucking forever.

I don't waste the time spent on the plane though. I have one more surprise to prepare and I spend half of the flight getting it done. Once everything is set, I sit back in my chair and smile. At times like this it's good to be me, having the full co-operation of Neiman Marcus doesn't hurt either. Although I'm left with a large dent on my credit card, I do think it will be worth it. With a few hours of flight time left, I head for the bedroom in the back of the plane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Only two chapters to go. Holy crap! is Christmas really in a few days?!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Many have asked if I will continue this after Christmas... I haven't really planned on it. But if I will continue this story, it will not be by daily updates. Besides, I've got a few WIPs waiting to be wrapped up first.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_  
><em><strong>Hxx<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

Sawyer drops me by the front door of GEH, and waits there until I get inside. People are slowly dropping in, all dressed so differently from their normal work attire that I have a hard time connecting the face with a name. Not that I would know that many to begin with.

"Anastasia!" Olivia runs across the lobby in her five inch heels. How she manages not to fall is beyond me. "The restaurant looks gorgeous! Good job!"

"Thanks." I say, still battling my nerves.

We chit chat as we take the elevator up to the fifth floor. As the doors open I can't help the huge smile tugging on my lips. Everything looks absolutely amazing. The lights have been dimmed, the chandeliers lit, the band is on background music mode playing jazzy versions of familiar Christmas songs. Some groups are already gathered by the bar, and relaxed laughter fills the air.

I frown as I walk around and check the tables. The seating arrangement has been altered, not much, but still. Olivia is now seated next to Barney and I have no idea where my name-tag has gone. Finally I find it, right next to Christian's. Well, this will certainly be interesting, considering Andrea is sitting only a few chairs away.

There's something else strange with the tables though. Something I definitely haven't planned. Intricate flat boxes with silver bows are placed on each setting. They have name-tags on them too.

"Andrea? Did you arrange these?" I ask as she walks past me.

"No. What are they?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Once the festivities get going, I sigh of relief. Everything is running smoothly, James, the MC welcomes everyone, and to wrap his whole speech up – eat well and drink much, enjoy your evening and take care of your friends. I stand and listen in the back of the room, not prepared to take my place at table No 1 yet. I haven't spotted Christian, and I'm seriously starting to freak out. I check my phones, both for good measure, but there are no news. The crowd suddenly goes silent and I glance up. My stomach does a cartwheel as my eyes land on Christian standing on the stage holding the microphone. He looks at the crowd, but I don't think he has noticed me in the back yet.<p>

"Good evening everyone! I have a few words to add to James' speech. I'll keep it short, don't worry, the food won't get cold." A few people chuckle at his joke. "So, I'm sure everyone has found their seat by the table." There's general nodding going around the room. "And I'm sure you've all noticed that there are packages with your names on them?" Another round of nods. "I wanted personally to thank each and every one of you for this year, for your dedication and hard work. So thank you and let's make the next one even better." A round of applause fills the room. "Oh, and before I forget, don't hurry home after the dinner has been served, because there is another surprise in store." As he says those last words, his eyes meet mine. He crooks his brow and I feel my cheeks burning. So he knew exactly where I was standing the whole time.

I walk over to my seat, very well knowing that I will be under Andrea's watchful eyes the whole time. I'm sure she will notice that something strange is going on between Christian and me. There's no doubt in my mind.

"Ms. Steele." Christian nods and smiles, holding out the chair for me. I have to take a deep breath before I answer him with a professional "Mr. Grey."

"Welcome back, sir." Andrea says from the other side of the table. "Did your flight go well? I heard about the volcanoes messing up the flights."

"It was fine, we were delayed though." Christian opens the beautifully folded napkin, and I can't take my eyes off his fingers.

"You haven't opened your present yet." Christian nods towards the packages on the table, but I'm not quite sure if he is talking to me or to Andrea. She goes for the package though, so I do the same.

"Oh, wow." Andrea says as she picks up a necklace. "How did you know, sir?"

Christian grins, and taps his nose. "I've got my ways."

He glances towards me, obviously waiting to see my reaction to the present. My fingers tremble as I lift off the lid. Holy mackerel! He's bought me jewelry, and not any old crap but a pair of sapphire earrings. They must have cost a fortune. Beneath the earrings, there is a handwritten note. I pick it up discreetly and hide it in my palm. When I'm sure no one, well, except Christian, is looking, I read the note.

_There is more to this set. My office, in an hour. Make up an excuse about a call you have to take._

I take a deep breath, before I turn to look at Christian. "Thank you, Mr. Grey. They're absolutely beautiful." I try my best not to let my voice tremble.

The dinner is served, but I have a hard time eating. The swarm of butterflies in my stomach is effectively ruining my appetite. Christian is submerged in discussions with others, and I'm relieved. There's only so many small talk phrases I can use without slipping onto treacherous territories. Especially as his leg keeps on pressing against mine. I sputter my wine as his hand brushes my thigh.

Christian is obviously amused by the way I keep on checking the time, but thankfully Andrea doesn't even notice. She seems to have a low tolerance for alcohol, because it takes her only one and a half glass of wine to break the ice queen shell and loosen up. The singer of the band passes by, and she literally jumps at the chance to go talk with him. And by talk, I mean flirt shamelessly. I bite my lip not to laugh out loud.

_Oh boy, Olivia should see this._ But I don't get a chance to tell her about it, because I can't find her anywhere.

The last five minutes drag by, but finally the hour is up. I mumble something about a phone call, to no one in particular before hurrying towards the elevators.

I hold my breath as the door slide shut, and I'm left to go up alone with a rampaging heart. The floor seems empty, but I decide to take a quick look to make sure anyway. As I pass the conference room I hear someone inside; I tiptoe to the cracked door and peek inside.

_Holy fudge!_

I see five inch heels on the shoulders of a man thrusting away. I gasp and back away, just to bump into a firm chest behind me. My frightened yelp, is swallowed by lips ramming onto mine.

"I've been waiting to do that all night." Christian whispers as he strokes a few locks off my face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry I'm a bit late... I overslept :)<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

**_Chapter 25 has been posted, but for some reason it doesn't show. I've tried deleting the chapter and publishing it again - didn't work. _**

**_I've notified FanFiction about the problem, let's hope they get it fixed asap. _**

**_For now, the 25th chapter is added to the end of Chapter 24. I will remove it when the real update goes live._**

**_Chapter 24_**

From my cheek to my lips, his fingers move slowly over my skin, leaving it tingling of excitement. I can't even breathe, as the intensity of the moment nearly becomes too much to bear. His eyes darken before he closes them and takes a deep breath, as if to control himself.

"Come," he says and leads me to his office. If I was sober, and not totally overwhelmed by pheromones zinging back and forth through my body, I would've considered him rude. Whatever happened to manners?

He closes the door behind us and the energy of the room shifts.

"Nice office," I say and cringe, as it becomes painfully obvious that the gift of words has totally been denied me tonight.

"It is." He answers, with an amused smirk.

I feel hyperaware of myself standing there in the middle of the room, while he walks over to his desk and taps a few times on the touch screen. Soft music starts flooding from hidden speakers.

"Come dance with me." He holds out his hand and I take it. I can't help the smile tugging on my lips. _I'm dancing with Christian._

I close my eyes and let him lead me. I enjoy his strong arms around me, as our bodies move as one. _Oh my_, the way he moves.

"You're very quiet." He says softly into my ear. An silent _Ah..._ falls from my lips as he kisses my neck.

"I'm nervous." My voice trembles a bit.

"Don't be... Just trust me to take care of you."

He looks me in the eyes as he says that.

"I do," I tell him. "It's just... I'm not very experienced... And you... Well, you're you."

"What do you mean by that?" He stops dancing and steps away from me frowning, almost as if he was afraid of my answer.

"You're _The_ Christian Grey... You could have anyone." I say, and his defensive attitude vanishes in a heartbeat.

"I don't want _anyone_." He pulls me back into his arms. "Ever since that night at the club, no actually, ever since I stumbled on to you crawling beneath the conference table, I haven't been able to get you off my mind." His hand slides down onto my bottom, and my breath is caught in my throat.

"And now... I can't stop thinking about what you are wearing beneath those clothes."

His words set off a chain reaction in my body; desire spreads like a wildfire. Now it might be the extra courage from the wine earlier, or the fact that I've been dreaming of him saying those very words all evening, but I take a step back and dance myself out of the top. Revealing for him the lingerie he bought for me.

He stops moving, and his eyes are like burning coal as he devours me with his gaze in the dimly lit office.

"Anastasia..." His voice is stern, almost a warning, and for a moment, I think I did the wrong thing. But then he continues. "There's so much that you don't know about me. I'm not like other men."

"I don't care." I tell him, because it's true. I know enough. The last few weeks have given me a good insight to him. I grab his hands in mine, and place them on my hips.

"How much did you drink tonight?" He frowns.

"Not much. Two glasses of wine."

He closes his eyes and pauses everything. He seems to struggle with himself for a moment.

But then he hits play again, and it is a wild ride. His kisses me with fury, and my pretty sequin skirt comes off, as his hands are greedily going over every curve of my body. He takes a step back, to have a better look.

"You are beautiful," his voice cracks slightly.

"Thank you..." I say blushing, and his eyes darken.

"Sir." He says. "Say Thank you, _Sir_."

I figure, why not? Maybe it's fantasy of his. With butterflies going crazy in the pit of my stomach I say,

"Thank you, _Sir_."

"Good girl." He says before ramming his lips onto mine. Somehow we end up on the large couch, in a heap of tangled body parts and lustful kisses.

He grinds his erection against my lace covered clit, and I moan shamelessly. This is it, tonight will be the night I tell myself.

He trails kisses down my neck and over my chest. He bites my hardened nipples through the lace and I think I will combust on the spot. He chuckles at my reaction.

"Hasn't anyone bit you before?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No."

He moves even further south, and I fight and lose a battle with myself as he slowly rolls down the underwear he's given me.

_Holy fuck._ His lips are on my pussy, and then his tongue. Oh it's pure heaven.

I cry out, and arch my back as the surprise orgasm racks my body.

"Has anyone made you come that quickly before?" He asks from between my legs, with a pleased grin on his smiling lips still glistening from my wetness.

"No." My voice shivers. "You're the first." Of course I've made myself come before, but it has never felt like this.

"What do you mean?" Christian sits up.

I hide behind my arm, but Christian grabs my wrist and bares my eyes.

"Tell me, Anastasia."

"I'm a virgin, Christian. No one has made me come before."

His face actually goes white. Then he closes his eyes and clenches his jaw.

"I'm sorry, if I'd known... I wouldn't have..."

"You wouldn't have what, Christian?" I fail at hiding the hurt in my voice. Is he saying he wouldn't have pursued me if he knew? Why in the world didn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"I... We... You can't lose your virginity on the couch of my office. That's just..." he shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong, Ana. Thinking that I'm the first one, the only one that's been inside you.. Fuck. That thought has me hard as rock now." He strokes his dick though the fabric of his trousers. I reach out and place my hand on his. He hisses as he removes his hand and leaves mine rubbing him.

"Anastasia..." His voice sounds like a warning, but I don't care. "If you keep that up, I'm not going to be able to control myself..."

I have an epiphany. To lose control, that's exactly what I will push him to do.

"Then don't." I taunt him, never slowing down the rubbing.

"I don't want to take your virginity at my office." His voice is strained.

"You don't have to." I kneel in front of him, unbuckle his belt, pull down his trousers and bite back a _Holy baloney!_ - No pun intended - as his dick springs free.

I wrap my lips around him and he stares down on me. There's a strange look in his eyes as he finally grabs the back of my head and starts thrusting. It doesn't take long before he speeds up, and then shoots his release deep down my throat. I swallow, the taste of him still lingering on my tongue.

"Now were even." I say as he helps me up from the floor.

"For now..." he winks, before kissing me deeply. He gathers my clothes and helps me get dressed.

"Come on, Ana. Let's get back to the party, Rihanna should be on in a few minutes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading, it's been great sharing this December with you. Thank you for the reviews, PM's and favorites, followings. You've made writing this all worth it.<strong>_

_**I don't end this chapter with the words The End. Because I'm sure the story of these two isn't quite yet done ;)**_

_**But for now I'm going to take a break from updating... not from writing though.**_

_**I wish a Merry Xmas for everyone who celebrates it, and Happy Holidays for everyone else!**_

_**H xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25<strong>_

"Do you agree, Ms. Steele?" Christian startles me. My cheeks flush immediately as I have no idea what he is talking about. One look, and I'm sure he has guessed the inappropriate direction my mind was headed. I scramble to recall what we were talking about before images of Christian in his office took over my concentration. The party.

"The party was quite the success, I haven't heard any complaints." I fire off the hip.

The others in the room nod in agreement. _Phew._ I didn't miss. "Especially the private concert by Rihanna has been highly appreciated. But I do believe we have you, Mr. Grey, to thank for that, since Andrea and I didn't arrange it," I continue.

"Guilty as charged." Christian smiles, and waves off the compliments.

"We have a few weeks before the end of the year. There's still a lot of work to do, so let's not prolong this meeting further." He ends the weekly meeting and people start getting up and leaving the conference room. This time I'm not running to hide, so I take my time stealing glances at him. _My god, the man is beautiful._

"Ms. Steele. Have you got a moment? We need to discuss a few changes in your working arrangement," he says as I'm about to leave.

Oh god. He is asking me to stay. The excitement sparked by the thought of being alone with him, is muffled by the fear that this will be the moment when I lose my job. The thought hasn't left me all weekend. I'm almost 100% sure that I will lose my job. Because let's face it. You can't go and give your boss a blow job and expect to keep your job, never mind the fact that he made you come first. And I've almost come to terms with it, I've made a backup plan. Sort of.

"Yes, sir."

I notice him quirk a brow at my answer, and as I remember his request for me to call him sir at the night of the party a new wave of red spreads over my cheeks.

"Please, sit." He says sounding all business as he walks over to the door and closes it after the last person has left. If I'm not mistaken I hear a lock click. But I can't be sure since the blood rushing in my veins is swooshing in my ears.

"Anastasia." The tone of his voice changes, and it makes a shiver run through my body.

"Christian." I give him a smile that probably makes me look much more confident than I feel.

"I apologize for the way things were left between us at the party. I didn't want to leave your side, but unfortunately there was a situation I had to take care of." He frowns at the memory.

"It's okay. I enjoyed the concert. I wouldn't have pegged you for a Rihanna fan though."

He chuckles.

"Long story short, I know her from way back... To be honest, the thought of asking her came to me the night we went to the club. You were dancing to her song and I wanted to see you so… excited again."

"Wow. Getting her to throw a gig on that short notice... Impressive," I say, trying hide the awe in my voice. I should have guessed he knows her. The social circles of a millionaire… I refrain from rolling my eyes.

Christian shrugs.

"Small-talk aside, we probably should discuss... Us." He leans against the edge of the table, right next to my chair. His legs brush against mine.

"What about us?" My voice cracks.

"I want you to be mine." His voice is dark, seductive but at the same time a bit uncertain. He reaches out and strokes my cheek before hooking his finger beneath my jaw and tilting my head up, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean? You want us to go out? To date?"

"I don't date, Anastasia."

"I don't understand." It's like he is talking a language I don't know. To be his? What does that mean?

He pushes his fingers through his hair as he takes a deep breath.

"I need to show you, I can't explain it. But I just need you to trust me." His grey eyes are looking straight into my soul. _It'll be good,_ they seem to say. "The only thing you need to know, is that I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone. I've never had an affair with an employee and I'm really struggling with what kind of example I'm giving by pursuing you."

"Can't we keep it out of the office?" I realize the stupidity of my question, the moment it leaves my lips, we are after all in the conference room as we speak.

"Does that mean you are still willing to explore... Us?" My slip-up doesn't pass him.

I nod, afraid that my voice will fail me if I try to answer him with words

He leans closer, and the ability to breathe deserts me. I close my eyes, leaning forward and the gap between us disappears. His lips are pressed onto mine, and I succumb to his kiss. My heart skips a beat or ten as he parts my lips and our tongues entwine. Oh… Sweet lord have mercy. He tastes like peppermint. It's a good thing I'm already sitting, because my legs have become jelly.

He stands up, leaving me bereft his touch.

"I have a proposal."

"I'll take it." I answer him, without waiting for what it might be. I don't care. At this moment I do not care if my employment will continue at GEH or not. I only care about finding out what Christian has planned for me… For us.

"You don't know what I'm going to say…" he sounds confused.

"Tell me, and I'll accept it again." I stand and catch his hand, and he looks at me, and at our joint hands with confusion etched all over his beautiful face. But then he collects his thoughts and the CEO mask returns.

"You will start working for Ros, effective immediately." He says but then frowns. "No make that from tomorrow. Today, your ass is mine." He smirks, and my jaw drops at his blatant suggestion. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed so quickly.

"Figuratively speaking of course," he adds and a weight falls off my chest.

"Ok... So what do you want me to do today?" I try to think what work I have halfway that he could need, but I can't think of anything.

"Today… I'm going to take you to my home, and show you what you're agreeing to so willingly. I won't accept your answer before you know what you are agreeing to. And after that, if you are still up for it, I will show you pleasure unlike anything you've ever even imagined."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: To be continued...<strong>_

_**Happy New Year 2015!**_

_**H xx**_

_**- The link didn't go out, so I unpublished and published again -**_


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you agree, Ms. Steele?" Christian startles me. My cheeks flush immediately as I have no idea what he is talking about. One look, and I'm sure he has guessed the inappropriate direction my mind was headed. I scramble to recall what we were talking about before images of Christian in his office took over my concentration. The party.

"The party was quite the success, I haven't heard any complaints." I fire off the hip.

The others in the room nod in agreement. _Phew._ I didn't miss. "Especially the private concert by Rihanna has been highly appreciated. But I do believe we have you, Mr. Grey, to thank for that, since Andrea and I didn't arrange it," I continue.

"Guilty as charged." Christian smiles, and waves off the compliments.

"We have a few weeks before the end of the year. There's still a lot of work to do, so let's not prolong this meeting further." He ends the weekly meeting and people start getting up and leaving the conference room. This time I'm not running to hide, so I take my time stealing glances at him. _My god, the man is beautiful._

"Ms. Steele. Have you got a moment? We need to discuss a few changes in your working arrangement," he says as I'm about to leave.

Oh god. He is asking me to stay. The excitement sparked by the thought of being alone with him, is muffled by the fear that this will be the moment when I lose my job. The thought hasn't left me all weekend. I'm almost 100% sure that I will lose my job. Because let's face it. You can't go and give your boss a blow job and expect to keep your job, never mind the fact that he made you come first. And I've almost come to terms with it, I've made a backup plan. Sort of.

"Yes, sir."

I notice him quirk a brow at my answer, and as I remember his request for me to call him sir at the night of the party a new wave of red spreads over my cheeks.

"Please, sit." He says sounding all business as he walks over to the door and closes it after the last person has left. If I'm not mistaken I hear a lock click. But I can't be sure since the blood rushing in my veins is swooshing in my ears.

"Anastasia." The tone of his voice changes, and it makes a shiver run through my body.

"Christian." I give him a smile that probably makes me look much more confident than I feel.

"I apologize for the way things were left between us at the party. I didn't want to leave your side, but unfortunately there was a situation I had to take care of." He frowns at the memory.

"It's okay. I enjoyed the concert. I wouldn't have pegged you for a Rihanna fan though."

He chuckles.

"Long story short, I know her from way back... To be honest, the thought of asking her came to me the night we went to the club. You were dancing to her song and I wanted to see you so… excited again."

"Wow. Getting her to throw a gig on that short notice... Impressive," I say, trying hide the awe in my voice. I should have guessed he knows her. The social circles of a millionaire… I refrain from rolling my eyes.

Christian shrugs.

"Small-talk aside, we probably should discuss... Us." He leans against the edge of the table, right next to my chair. His legs brush against mine.

"What about us?" My voice cracks.

"I want you to be mine." His voice is dark, seductive but at the same time a bit uncertain. He reaches out and strokes my cheek before hooking his finger beneath my jaw and tilting my head up, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean? You want us to go out? To date?"

"I don't date, Anastasia."

"I don't understand." It's like he is talking a language I don't know. To be his? What does that mean?

He pushes his fingers through his hair as he takes a deep breath.

"I need to show you, I can't explain it. But I just need you to trust me." His grey eyes are looking straight into my soul. _It'll be good,_ they seem to say. "The only thing you need to know, is that I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone. I've never had an affair with an employee and I'm really struggling with what kind of example I'm giving by pursuing you."

"Can't we keep it out of the office?" I realize the stupidity of my question, the moment it leaves my lips, we are after all in the conference room as we speak.

"Does that mean you are still willing to explore... Us?" My slip-up doesn't pass him.

I nod, afraid that my voice will fail me if I try to answer him with words

He leans closer, and the ability to breathe deserts me. I close my eyes, leaning forward and the gap between us disappears. His lips are pressed onto mine, and I succumb to his kiss. My heart skips a beat or ten as he parts my lips and our tongues entwine. Oh… Sweet lord have mercy. He tastes like peppermint. It's a good thing I'm already sitting, because my legs have become jelly.

He stands up, leaving me bereft his touch.

"I have a proposal."

"I'll take it." I answer him, without waiting for what it might be. I don't care. At this moment I do not care if my employment will continue at GEH or not. I only care about finding out what Christian has planned for me… For us.

"You don't know what I'm going to say…" he sounds confused.

"Tell me, and I'll accept it again." I stand and catch his hand, and he looks at me, and at our joint hands with confusion etched all over his beautiful face. But then he collects his thoughts and the CEO mask returns.

"You will start working for Ros, effective immediately." He says but then frowns. "No make that from tomorrow. Today, your ass is mine." He smirks, and my jaw drops at his blatant suggestion. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed so quickly.

"Figuratively speaking of course," he adds and a weight falls off my chest.

"Ok... So what do you want me to do today?" I try to think what work I have halfway that he could need, but I can't think of anything.

"Today… I'm going to take you to my home, and show you what you're agreeing to so willingly. I won't accept your answer before you know what you are agreeing to. And after that, if you are still up for it, I will show you pleasure unlike anything you've ever even imagined."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: To be continued...<strong>_

_**Happy New Year 2015!**_

_**H xx**_

_**- The link didn't go out, so I unpublished and published again - **_


	26. Chapter 26

Per Christian's instructions I leave the office before noon, I fake a headache when Andrea asks me why I'm leaving. My cheeks are burning and I avoid eye contact with anyone as I dart through the lobby. As I push through the doors I see Sawyer waiting by the car just by the curb. I shake my head. I didn't even text him that I'm leaving early.

I walk to the car and without delay Sawyer opens the door for me.

"Ms. Steele," he nods at me with a mischievous smirk.

"Mr. Sawyer," I nod back.

I slide onto the smooth leather seat; there is a package waiting for me there.

Giddy like a schoolgirl I tear open the attached envelope and take out the card from within. The familiar handwriting makes my heart skip.

_Patience, Anastasia. Bring the box with you. Do not open it._

I frown and read the note again. With a frustrated groan I sit back and throw the card onto the seat next to me... Why couldn't he just give me the package when I get to his place? I pick it up and slide my fingers over the smooth dark velvet that covers the box. Maybe just a quick peak? Would he know? Of course he would. I glimpse at Sawyer's reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as I realize I haven't given him any directions.

"Escala, ma'am." He nods without moving his focus from the road ahead.

"Oh. Okay." I should have guessed that Christian had briefed him.

I shake the box gently and it rattles. So, not lingerie this time, I think and fight the urge to pop the lid open.

My mouth goes dry as Sawyer turns the car into the underground garage of the huge building. A tingle of excitement sparks and sets light to desire burning deep inside me as my mind wanders to what might go down in a few moments. No pun intended. I blush at the inappropriate images of Christian going down that pop to mind.

Sawyer parks the car next to the elevator, a quick look and I realize the whole line of parking spaces are Christian's. A quick count and I come to the result that he owns three Audis, a Jaguar and a Tesla. I humph. No wonder he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of me taking the bus. Good thing he hasn't seen Wanda, my dear, old and broken, VW Beetle. Emphasis on the words old and broken.

Sawyer escorts me to the elevator, where he taps the code for the penthouse before stepping outside. "Have a good day, Ms. Steele," he says as the stainless steel doors slide shut.

I try to breathe deeply to calm my nerves. I look at myself in the mirror, my cheeks are flushed, my knuckles white from gripping the box so hard.

The elevator stops and the doors open. With trembling feet I step into Christian's apartment where he is already waiting by the door, casually leaning against the frame as he looks at me approaching.

"Anastasia." He says with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Christian." I answer him breathlessly.

"Let me take your bag, and that," he nods towards the velvet box in my hands. I stroke the surface to erase my sweaty palm print, hoping he will not notice how nervous I am.

"Why did you have this delivered to the car?" I ask as I give him the box.

He winks, and pulls me into his arms. "I have my reasons," he says and kisses me briefly. However brief the kiss might have been, it totally sucks the air out of me. It takes me a moment to find my equilibrium, and I follow him into the apartment.

"So…" I say to break the somewhat awkward silence. He lifts his brow.

"Curious?"

I don't even know what to answer him. I'm beyond curious. I'm going out of my mind with curiosity, but the saying curiosity killed the cat is bouncing around my mind, and I dare not to admit it. Finally I give him a small nod.

"Good. Let's begin, shall we." He leads me to the living room and seats me on the couch, while he remains standing.

"Anastasia." He says and takes a deep breath. "I know you are a virgin, but I have to know exactly where you are at…" He pushes his hands through his hair, like he's trying to grasp his own thoughts. "Have you ever been with anyone?"

I shake my head. "I've had a boyfriend, a long time ago… And we did some stuff…" I don't know how to tell him I've given a blow job before. "But you are the first to… um… you know, make me come." Good grief. I can't even say the words. His eyes darken, but I can't read his expression.

"I assume it was a regular relationship?" he asks.

_Regular relationship? _"Yeah, I suppose so. We were teenagers, it didn't last long though." I shrug.

He clears his throat and for a moment I think he is collecting courage. Big shot CEO Christian Grey nervous, I can't believe it.

"What do you know about BDSM?"

His question hits me like a Mack truck. "BDSM?" I repeat, my cheeks burning.

His eyes never leave mine as he nods.

"Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism?" I say the words I've heard before but never really understood or thought about. A stone lodges itself in the pit of my stomach. Oh fudge. He is some sort of sexual freak, isn't he?

"So you do know."

"Well, I've read about it…" I swallow. "Are you into that sort of thing?"

"I'm a Dominant, Anastasia. I've never had a relationship outside the scene."

I jump off the couch and pace around the room. My thoughts are like a thousand piece jigsaw puzzle on the floor broken and kicked around.

"What does that mean?"

"It basically means I want to be in control. I want to take care of you. I want to control your pleasure. I get pleasure from your submission. I want you to be my submissive." His voice falters at the last words.

"What?" My voice is so high pitched it hurts even my own ears. His submissive? I don't even know what that means? Is he serious?

"I'm not asking you to sign the contract yet," he says as if it'd make things better.

"There's a contract?" The disbelief is evident in my voice. Heck no, am I signing anything. Here I was hoping I would finally lose my virginity to a man I could only dream of calling my boyfriend and he is talking about contracts and submission and I don't even know what. I have no idea if I'm talking out loud or not.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms.

"Stop." He tells me, grabbing my chin and tilting it up. "You are over-thinking this. I'm not asking for you to jump head first into this."

"What are you asking of me then? I don't understand." I shake my head.

"I don't know…" The words fall off his lips. "I only know I want you more than I've wanted anyone. I don't mind if it will be vanilla at first, I can teach you… Show you how good we could be."

"Vanilla?" I ask with a frown.

"Sex without kink." He says with a mischievous smile.

"Kink." I repeat his word, and suddenly it all becomes clear. Rihanna's lyrics... The very words Kate and I always used to sing along to. _Whips and chains excite me._ The hypothetical thought of kink is a turn on, but realistically? I'm not sure I'm brave enough. But would it hurt to try? Probably not in the bad way.

"So… Are you staying?" His eyes are pleading with me. I can't kill the curiosity burning in the pit of my stomach. His words from earlier ring in my ears. _I will show you pleasure unlike anything you've ever even imagined._

I nod, blushing profoundly.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for reading :)<p>

H xx


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: Okay, since the story continued beyond December, I suppose we need to look into the head of Mr. Grey again and see what happened after they left his office at the night of the party.**_

* * *

><p>I watch Anastasia from a distance, as she dances to Rihanna. Her eyes are radiant, her cheeks flushed from our stolen moment in my office. I give our surprise artist a nod and she winks back with a cheeky smile as she sings. I look around and the employees are all enjoying themselves, it seems. I notice Barney and Olivia kiss as they sneak out of the elevator and I shake my head. On any other day I'd be angry for finding my employees involved with each other, but not today. Today my motto is, fuck the rules. The irony is not lost on me.<p>

I watch her dance and her words ring in my ears, drowning the music blaring around me. She's a fucking virgin. No pun intended. The thought still feels like a punch to the gut and for a moment I feel guilty for wanting to bring a virgin into my fucked up life. She doesn't have a clue what she's getting into. I fight back the snort about to escape my lips. And here I was thinking she's into whips and chains. For a moment I let my mind roam unrestrained and I imagine fucking her as she's bound to my bed, running my hands over her smooth alabaster skin crisscrossed with pink lines left by the whip. The image makes all my blood rush south leaving me lightheaded. Fuck. To have that, and to be the only one that has ever been inside her is more than I could even dream of. She would be mine completely. I play with the thought and suddenly the fact that she's a virgin doesn't seem so bad. I make up my mind. I'm definitely going to be the one she gives her virginity to. Come hell or high water, her hymen is going to be broken by me. _What about her heart, Grey. Are you going to break that too? _That little voice asks me, but I don't dwell on the thought because my attention is stolen by a commotion by the elevators.

Just fucking great, I groan and glance at Anastasia one more time before making my way to the damn platinum blonde standing in a black corset and skirt by the entrance to the fifth floor restaurant. I tap a message to Taylor as I walk. _Security. Downstairs. Now_.

"Elena." The temperature of my voice has dropped to subzero.

"Christian, darling," she tries to air kiss me on the cheeks, but I take a step back.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get in?" I hiss, and briefly my gaze lands on a brunette standing behind her. The young woman doesn't lift her gaze from the floor.

"I'm a business partner, of course they let me in," she scolds me. "There's someone I would want you to meet."

The pieces click into place and the simmering anger burning in my veins becomes a roaring fury. The dimwit has brought me a submissive.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" I tug Elena by her arm into the elevator. She nearly trips of the sudden jolt. The sub follows us inside.

I bite my tongue not to make more of a scene before the doors close. Elena doesn't wait though.

"Christian," she purrs at me. "You know you want to… Look at her, she's perfect for you. She's everything you want in a sub." Involuntarily I glimpse at the girl and feel like slapping myself for admitting that she does fit the bill. "She's up for anything. There are no hard limits. Isn't that so, Leila? You may answer." Elena strokes the cheek of the girl so she lifts her head. "Yes, mistress."

"Elena." I snap, and she turns her focus back to me. "I told you earlier. I'm not looking for a sub now."

"But…"

"And if I did, it would not be any of your fucking business." I stare her down. She tries and fails to get the upper hand in the battle of wills. There was a time when she could stare me down, but never again. "Speaking of business…" I say and the edge in my voice could cut glass. The color drains from her face. "You are finished." Saying three words has never brought me as much satisfaction.

"No… You wouldn't." She pleads, and I notice the sub squirming uncomfortably in the back of the elevator.

"I'm a man of my words. You know that. I told you before, one transgression and it's over."

"But then I have nothing," the fear in her voice merely makes me smile.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to crash our party."

The elevator halts in the lobby and the doors slide open. The security team is waiting outside the doors ready to escort Elena outside.

"Elena Lincoln is from now on, a persona non grata in this building." I inform them. Elena gets dragged outside, but she doesn't go quietly nor with any dignity. The sub left standing in the elevator looks utterly lost and confused.

"Leila, was it?" I ask, and she raises her head.

"Yes, sir."

"I apologize for Elena's behavior. She should not have brought you here, and as I already told her before, I'm not looking for a sub at the moment."

"Okay." She gives me a small smile, no hard feelings.

"What you witnessed here, and what you have heard about me from Elena is highly confidential."

"I understand, sir," she says nodding. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you. But I need that in writing." I don't believe for one second that she wouldn't spill the beans when offered the right amount of cash.

I wave for Taylor to come over and he makes sure she signs the NDA before she leaves the premises.

My mood has taken a nosedive. My plans for how this evening would go did definitely not include Anastasia being a virgin. Nor Elena dragging a submissive to GEH. With an exasperated huff I push open the doors and step outside. The cold air bites my skin, and it helps me focus. I draw a few deep breaths blowing them out in a cloud of steam.

Taylor returns to my side and with a nod he goes to get the car. The drive home has me reeling, I desperately want to return to the party, to enjoy the curves of Anastasia's body as she dances to Rihanna's S&M. But at the same time, the need for a physical outlet for the anger still smoldering in my core is too strong to ignore. Two phone calls later and I have a team of lawyers pulling the strings, effectively taking over Elena's salon chain. One more call, and I have just what I need, someone to beat tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"So, who pissed in your cheerios, Grey?" Claude my personal trainer asks as we finally break for a sip of water.<p>

"Don't ask." I shake my head, grabbing a towel to wipe away the sweat running down the side of my face.

"Must be pretty bad, I don't remember you throwing punches like this in ages."

"I've got a lot on my mind." I brush his observation off like a piece of lint.

"I can tell. You know what? You need to get laid."

"That's your professional opinion?" I quirk my brow at him.

"Hell, yes! But for now, put these on." Claude throws the boxing gloves in my lap.

I start hitting the bag, but the pain of pushing myself beyond my limits does little to quench the anxiety I feel.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Claude asks grabbing the bag, holding it still.

"About what?" I grunt as I punch the bag in quick succession.

"That you've got your knickers in a twist over a woman."

A hard left hook, and a right hook. The red gloves smack against the heavy blue vinyl bag.

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about it." I glare at Claude who lifts his hands in surrender.

* * *

><p>The weekend goes by in a haze. I've still not quite figured out what I'm going to do about Anastasia. I know I should let her be, give her the chance to have a somewhat normal relationship. She deserves that doesn't she? She doesn't neat a heartless bastard like me tying her up even if it is for our joint pleasure. The flashbacks of my past and losing my boyhood while subbing for Elena bring back the unwelcome, although familiar feeling of self-loathing. I try not to go there, as I know that it's a dark part of my psyche where I'll easily lose myself. The feeling reminds me of the person I used to be. A person I most definitely am not anymore. The kind of person I will never be again.<p>

My nights are plagued by Anastasia, my dreams filled with images of her perfect lips around my dick, her hooded blue eyes glazed with pure pleasure as I fuck her tight pussy. The scenarios vary from hardcore SM to vanilla, but the end result is always the same, I wake up covered in cum.

By Monday I'm beyond ready to make her mine. The brief meeting with Anastasia in the conference room has my heart racing, luckily she's still interested. I had a meeting booked this afternoon on the other side of town, but I cancel it myself, as there's no need to involve Andrea in my plan to strip the delectable Ms. Steele of her virginity.

I take the jewelry box I never got to give Anastasia at the Christmas party and give it to Sawyer with instructions to put it on the backseat of her car. I know it's a mind-fuck to give her the box and not allow her to open it, but I can't resist it. I tell him to take her straight to Escala, no questions asked, no passing go. I smile as I think of the sapphire choker laying on the blue silk. It will be perfect on her, I consider it my collar on her, if she plays that way, and if not... Then it's just an eloquent necklace. Besides with the sapphire earrings she got at the Christmas party and the matching nipple clamps waiting in the playroom at home, she will be absolutely breathtaking. The image of her walking around in nothing but her birthday suit and the jewelry forces me to adjust my dick.

I've decided that if she still wants me after I tell her what my preferences are, I'll introduce her to my world. I figure that since she was singing of whips and chains, so she must have an idea at least. The thought of having her as a full-time submissive makes the skin on my neck tingle and my dick twitch - again. The possibility of having her whenever and wherever is much more than I could ever dream of. The thought of her skin turning pink as I work on her with the flogger sneaks its way into my mind. Sweet mother of all that's holy. Even if she wouldn't be my sub I pray to higher powers that she will be into kink.

But there are a few questions that have been popping back to my mind more often than I would've liked the last days. Hadn't I just made up my mind that I didn't want another sub? And do I really want her as a submissive? Thinking of the way my name rolls off her lips, the way she grabbed my hand without asking for permission, the way her nails felt scratching against my skin, the way she sucked my dick, stripping me of all control of the moment. I groan of frustration. I can't make up my fucking mind. What would she be then? My girlfriend? I've never wanted a girlfriend. The concept of someone being with me without as contract is mind-boggling.

The elevator arrives at my penthouse and I stand there waiting. As I lay my eyes on Anastasia standing in the elevator, all questions take a step back, because the truth is that I'll take her any way I can get her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! H xx<strong>_


	28. Chapter 28

I nod, my heart is racing and my cheeks are flushed as I collect my courage to meet his eyes. Yes, I'm staying. His expression changes in a heartbeat, what could only have been described as uncertainty is washed off with relief. Pfft. Like Christian Grey would ever be uncertain of anything. Well, whatever it was, is replaced by a dark gleam, dangerous maybe, but filled with the promise of lust and pleasure all wrapped up in one sexy smirk.

"Good," he says, trailing his fingers over my lips. My breath hitches, as my body betrays my attempts of playing it cool. He crashes his lips onto mine in a kiss that leaves me weak in the knees.

"But let's forget about that for now... Because now, I just want to strip you of these clothes... Among another thing." He says in a hoarse whisper and winks. _What other thing?_ Oh. My virginity.

"Okay." It seems the power of words has once again deserted me. The bubbling excitement of finally going to do this, is shadowed only slightly by the anxiety of my inexperienced body not being enough for him. He catches my hand and leads me further into his apartment. We climb the stairs and step into what apparently is his bedroom, which is roughly the same size as the living room at my place. The colors are very subdued, only shades of grey with a few accents of a rich red. It's beautiful, but somewhat impersonal. I bite my lip as I look at the king sized bed.

"Are you nervous?" He asks as he pushes the jacket off my shoulders. His fingers grace my skin and a shiver runs through my body.

"Yes." I answer him truthfully.

"Don't be." He catches my hand and kisses each knuckle while looking me in the eyes. "Trust me, Ana. It'll be good. We'll take it slow."

I nod.

He pushes my hair back and his thumbs brush by my ears. I blush as he catches my earring between his fingers.

"I like these." His eyes sparkle with mirth.

"They're new. I got them from Secret Santa at the office Christmas party," I reply while biting back a smile.

"They look just as pretty on you as I knew they would." He kisses my neck, right beneath the dangling sapphire and I fail to hold back the whimper caused by his touch.

"Let's get you undressed now, shall we?" His murmurs against my skin. I only nod, my capability to speak still lost in sweet seduction. "I'm a selfish man, Anastasia. I want to see that piece of jewelry complement your beautiful, flawless, naked, body." He says as he peppers my skin with kisses. Before I even know it he has stripped me of my blouse and bra.

His eyes get darker the more of my clothes end up in the pile on the floor. He is not even trying to hide the bulge in his pants. I lick my lips as I see it. He is as affected by all this as I am. He smirks as he catches me sneaking a peek.

"You like what you see?" He asks.

I nod and try to ignore the fact that my cheeks are burning. "Although, I do think you are wearing too many clothes."

"Am I know?" He tilts his head and smiles in an amused, sexy, arrogant way.

"Yes." In a moment of bravery I step forward and catch the waist of his trousers. In a heartbeat his fingers are digging into my wrists. He quickly loosens his grip, and lifts my hands to his lips. The kiss does little to cover up the harsh reaction, but it all happens so fast that I don't have time to think about it.

"Tsk, tsk Ana... I told you I wanted to see you naked. And I do believe you are still wearing something... He leans in and kisses my neck, the heat of his breath leaves goose bumps in its trail. His hands slide around my body, then down my sides. I feel his fingers slide beneath the lace. Just when I think he will slide the panties down, he tugs and the lace is torn in half.

"There that does it." He dangles the torn pieces in front of me, before throwing them on top of the pile of clothes on the floor. I can't believe he just did that.

He steps back and looks at me. He strokes his chin as his evaluating eyes take me in. A ghost of a frown passes his face and my heart sinks. You're not pretty enough, that small voice inside my head squeaks.

"Something's missing..." He says.

"Oh?"

"I know just the thing." He winks and with a few long strides he disappears back into the hallway, leaving me butt naked alone in his bedroom. For a few seconds I contemplate on grabbing anything to cover myself, but he is back before I finish that train of thought. He it's carrying with him the box I found in the car.

"This is the cherry on my cake." He snaps the box open and I gasp covering my mouth with my hand. Oh my god. There's a delicate choker-like necklace laying on the dark blue silk; its diamonds and sapphires are shimmering in the sunlight.

With deft fingers he lifts the necklace and places it around my neck. The emotions are too much to bear, so I close my eyes and forget to breathe as he closes the lock.

"It's perfect. Look." He urges, and I open my eyes. The mirror on the wall reflects an image I can barely believe. The necklace is absolutely gorgeous. It matches the earrings and it is placed beautifully around my neck, the pendant lays against my pale skin, right by my collar bone. The detailing is incredible. I touch it with trembling hands and realize that the necklace must've cost more than my yearly salary.

"It's beautiful. But I can't..."

"You can. And you will." Christian steps away and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"But..."

"No buts, Anastasia. I want you to have it. End of discussion. Just say Thank you, Sir."

My eyes snap to his with that last word._ Sir._ There's that little, heavily loaded word again. He's a dominant. I flash back to his office when he asked me to call him sir and my heart does an extra flip. This is what he likes, and it's an oddly exciting thought. I can do this.

"Thank you, S_ir_." I purr the last word.

"Good girl." He looks utterly pleased with me and warmth spreads itself all around my body, starting from deep inside my core. Ok. I can definitely do this.

He finishes undressing, and I realize my daydreams have not done him justice. The way his muscles are toned is nothing short of perfection.

"All ok?" He catches my hands and pulls me close until we are standing body to body, skin to skin.

I nod, distracted by the way his erection is pressing against me.

"I want this." I try to sound confident but my voice betrays me.

"Good. Because I'm going to have you now." He kisses me with such force it would have made my socks spin, if had I been wearing any. Gently, he lowers us onto the king sized bed; the rich fabric feels like a cloud of flowers to lie on.

He pins me to the bed, catching my hands in one of his on top of my head, leisurely kissing me while teasing me with his fingers. As he circles my clit I feel myself growing wetter and more desperate by the second. He lifts himself off me just enough to wear a condom and then my world changes forever. Gently he nudges himself inside me, taking it slowly as he promised he would. With a strong thrust he tears through my virginity and stills, giving me time to adjust to the strange feeling. He starts moving and I find myself meeting him. The feeling is out of this world, and soon all and any coherent thoughts are lost to the pressure building inside me.

"That's it, baby. Let me hear you." He murmurs by my ear as he kisses my neck.

Something clicks, and I don't care what I sound or look like. The desperate need of release is tearing away all my inhibitions and I beg him not to stop. Thank fudge he doesn't.

My orgasm explodes like a supernova, I register all my internal muscles pushing and squeezing him as he thrusts away with a vengeance. Then he grunts and stills, his dick pulsing inside my in the rhythm of my pussy.

"Oh, baby..." He says as he sinks onto me and presses his forehead against mine. I try to form some kind of reply but a fit of giggles bubbles up taking me by surprise. A moment later tears are running down my cheeks brought front by the overwhelming myriad of emotions swirling inside me.

"Are you alright?" A frown mars his beautiful face.

"I'm fine." I finally manage to say. "That was... Wow."

"Wow?" He smirks, as he sits up and takes off the condom.

"Super-wow."

"Extensive vocabulary is apparently not your forte, Ms. Steele." He comments dryly.

"That's the effect you have on me. Words just seem to disappear." I tell him, as I bask in the warm afterglow of my mind-blowing climax.

"I agree with you though. Wow does describe it well. I hope I didn't hurt you too much... It's not like I have experience of popping cherries before."

"Oh? You didn't have a high-school sweetheart?" I ask without thinking.

"No." The blinders go shut, and his posture changes, it's obviously not a subject he wants to discuss.

"Well, no, you didn't hurt me, not too much anyway," I mutter, and the sweet afterglow melts away and runs down the drain.

He grabs his pants and starts to get dressed, I frown and reach for my clothes.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was an issue." I mumble, trying to break the odd mood.

He sighs and sits down beside me, his trousers unbuttoned, his chest still gloriously bare.

"I didn't date anyone. It's a long story..." He sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and effectively closes the subject.

My stomach rumbles before I get the chance to answer him. He grins and kisses me swiftly. "Me too. I'll tell Mrs. Jones to serve lunch." I shake my head, as his mood swings give me whiplash.

"Could I freshen up first?"

"Sure. The bathroom is over there. Can you find your way to the kitchen?" He asks as he pulls on his t-shirt.

"Sure."

He leaves me alone and I take a moment to gather my thoughts. Virginity, gone. Do I feel different? I look at my glowing cheeks and my awfully messy hair in the mirror. I certainly look different. I sneak over to the bathroom and take a quick shower, all the while trying not to dwell on the fact that I had dried blood on my thigh. Once I get myself dressed, I shake my head at the idea of going commando, but I it's not like I have a choice. With a sigh I toss the shreds of my beautiful Agent Provocateur underwear in the trash. I wonder what he would say if I had done the same to his underwear? I shake my head at the thought. But it does gives me an idea.

Feeling like an intruder I tiptoe into Christian's closet. The light switches on automatically as I step through the door. Holy crap. There's a wall full of suits, all meticulously hanging in order from darker to light. I open a few drawers until I find his underwear. A pair of CK briefs will have to do, I decide and put them on. I resist the urge to sneak a peek into the other drawers, and rush back out to the bedroom.

I walk out to the hallway and decide to have a look around on my way back to the kitchen. There's a guest bedroom, a library, an office and a locked door. Huh? That's odd. All the other rooms are unlocked, except that one. I'll ask about it later, I decide as I walk down the stairs, led to the kitchen by the delicious aroma floating in the air.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! IRL has been crazy, not to mention the FSoG film frenzy that has effectively had my muses tied and gagged inside the RROP.<p>

Hxx


End file.
